Fairy Tail: The Green Warrior
by Super-mega-punch
Summary: Erza was on a standard mission from Fairy Tail but is thrust into a brand new adventure when she is saved by a mysterious Warrior clad in green. This is an AU set after the grand magic games where fairy tail once again battles the forces of evil. Rated T for safety, it's an Erlink story because why not. this is my first fan-fic please review and favourite if you enjoyed it.
1. It's dangerous to go alone!

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and i'm very exited about it, I've had this story in my head for a while and decided to put it down on paper. I believe this will be the average chapter length and i hope to post a chapter every week or so (depending on my studies)

Please review, I'm a new writer and need some constructive feedback on the story and my writing. is it well paced enough? any grammatical errors? and is their anything else you would like me to add to the story, I'm always open to suggestions.

for a little bit of back story this is set 3000 years after the events of skyward sword the timeline of Hyrule works as the Fairy Tail worlds back-story before the age of dragons and Zeref (who will make an appearance). Skyward sword Link has been sent forward in time by the goddesses to cure the land of a threatening evil. For now this story is just Erza and Link but i will definitely add the rest of Fairy Tail and possibly some LoZ characters too.

I've rambled enough, On with the story.

* * *

><p>It had taken all morning for Erza to climb the mountain. She, once again, was on a mission for Fairy Tail. The mission was simple, travel to the extinct Verdant Volcano in the south of Fiore and clean out the monsters residing there. Natsu and the team were frustrated that she had decided to go alone but every once in a while she liked the solitude that being on her own provided. She had spent the morning finding the encampment of the monsters so she could destroy them at the source and be done with the mission.<p>

Erza had arrived at a large ledge in the mountain filled with tents and makeshift huts, ahead of her was a door indented into the edge of the mountain. The door was covered in various carvings, the centerpiece being a large circle accented with two crescent moons on one side. The whole encampment was totally empty and seemed eerily quiet. The red head prepared herself summoning an angel blade, knowing something was wrong. Step by step, Erza cautiously approached the door. With every step listening for when the trap would be sprung. Below her the ground had turned from dust to stone she looked down to see a strange circle that was slightly raised from the ground baring the same insignia as the door. The quiet got quieter as she finished her step, stopping in the centre of the camp.

She then realised her suspicions had been confirmed as many short red goblin like creatures swarmed all around her each brandishing carving knives and other crude weapons. Before any of the monsters could attack her she yelled "Requip Heaven's Wheel". She felt the magic energy surround her replacing her standard heart krauz armour with her far more dazzling heaven's wheel armour. The creatures seemed to shy away from the use of magic but were not perturbed for long. Summoning a second angel blade she commenced the attack.

The goblins never stood a chance as she flung them left and right trying to cut down the numbers in a dance of death. After a minute of fighting she discovered that there were no less of the fiends than when she started. She quickly shot up into the air and summoned 8 blades that suspended themselves in the air, surrounding her in a circle formation. She called out "Dance my blades" and they shot down at the goblins clearing a large chunk of them. The goblins began to wail and retreated, smiling slightly in victory Erza lowered herself to the ground to finish the remainder of the force. Then she realized her mistake. The ground had begun to shake and all of a sudden a huge red goblin appeared from the ground behind and stabbed her in the back of the leg.

Collapsing onto one knee due to the pain. Erza scowled annoyed at herself for being too overconfident. The rest of the goblins had retreated in fear of the boss. Before the leader could finish her she leapt forward towards the odd door whilst turning to face her new foe. This goblin had huge girth and wielded a metal shield and a spear. The goblin. Swung at her hitting a lot of his own men in the process. Quickly figuring out a weak point she requiped into her black wing armour and swiftly moved to skirt around to the back of the goblin. The goblin had predicted this and swung his spear against the direction Erza was running. Erza easily jumped over the spear but on landing her previous leg wound caught up with her and she fell. The goblin saw his opportunity and brought his spear down on her.

Time for Erza seemed to slow down. How could she possibly be defeated by such an ordinary monster. She told herself this couldn't be the end and attempted to dodge but her legs had stopped obeying her. She could feel it now, paralytic poison. She cursed and watched as the spear came down on her. She prepared to defend using her adamantine armour. But some thing happened that she didn't expect, she heard the clang of metal on wood and saw a flash of green slice through the spear.

As the dust settled on the attack, a man stood with his back to her clad in green. She was shocked to say the least, this boy couldn't be older than Natsu or Grey. Before she had time to take in anymore he was on the move again. The boy sprinted straight at the goblin, she could have yelled at him for being so reckless. Then she saw why; the boy had used the goblins shield to jump over the goblin slashing at its head mid-somersault making it scream in pain and drop to the floor. The boy quickly turned. For a fleeting second Erza saw the boy's face. He had long light brown hair and pointed ears hidden behind an odd hat, but what captured her were his eyes. They were wild and feral almost wolf-like and a piercing shade of blue, eyes filled with determination.

The green warrior jumped at the goblin spinning in mid air and raising his sword to finish his foe. The goblin turned quickly raising his metal shield. The clash sent vibrations up the boys arms and he backed off hiding behind his own blue kite shield. The goblin stood up and drew a large carving knife from its belt. The two combatants circled around each other until the boy's back was facing the strange door. He had a plan. The goblin charged at him going in for a horizontal swipe. The boy dodged under the blade and sliced across the hip of the monster. The monster performed a back slash hoping to catch the boy on his return up but the boy blocked it with his shield before being knocked back by the impact. The positions had now been switch the boy's back was facing the world below. This was it. The goblin, enraged, once again charged at the warrior who simply dropped his sword and shield. Erza yelled "What do you think your doing you idiot!?" The boy just looked at her and winked which made Erza fume with rage. Refocusing on the charging goblin who was grinning at the surrender of his foe, the boy readied himself. The collision was over in an instant. The boy grabbed the hand wielding the knife and avoided the blade by a hairs breath, at the same time he dropped onto his back placing his other hand and both feet onto the metal shield and pushed with all the might he had. The goblin went straight over the boy and was forced into the abyss below. The victor got up off the floor dusting himself down and picked up his weapons. He looked solemnly at his blade before sheathing it and approaching Erza.

Erza still annoyed at herself for appearing so weak and forced herself to get up changing back to her standard armour. Fortunately the paralyzing effect was wearing off she looked up at the boy who had reached out his hand to help her. Embarrassed at herself she took it, not being able to look him in the eye. The boy noticed this and spoke.

"Are you ok?" he then began to rummage in a tiny back pouch and brought out a rather large bottle. "Here drink this it will make you feel better."

Erza realized she was still holding his hand and quickly ended the contact. She took the bottle and looked at it. It was filled with a rather viscous red liquid, it looked vile. Uncorking it she took a sip and was surprised to find it tasted very sweet, like strawberries. She smiled before taking another gulp looking up to thank the boy, he just smiled at her. She felt tingling down back of her leg and her wound had closed up amazed she stood up and flexed her leg to test that the potion had worked.

The boy grinned widely and held out his hand for a shake. "The names Link."

Erza took the hand and said "Erza" finally looking on his face.

That was the first time Link had got a proper look at her face and rather rudely he gasped and began to stare.

"What are you looking at?" Erza said in a menacingly. She didn't really appreciate the attention.

Link shook his head realising he was being rude. "Sorry its just … you look like someone I used to know."

Erza dismissed it, much to his relief, and handed back the bottle.

"So there must be a reason your up here in the middle of nowhere." Link said

"Yes, I was on a mission from my guild." Erza replied

"Guild?" Link looked confused, he had never come across the word before

"Do you have your head in the sand, guilds are everywhere. We are collections of mages that perform jobs for the general public. You must be in a guild if you possess that amount of strength." She stated enquiringly.

"Urm, actually I'm not in a guild at all, but they sound fun."

At that Erza smiled thinking of her comrades and the time they have spent together.

"Yes it is fun. I'm from a guild named Fairy Tail an was sent on a mission to clean out the area of monsters which I've completed now."

"Wow you must really love your guild if you talk about them like that."

"Yeh. So what about you why are you up here."

At that Link panicked slightly "Urm I'm here to … Take a look at the view…" He said unconvincingly, hoping she would believe him. She glared at him and he sweat dropped for not thinking of a better excuse. "Truth is I was told if came here I would find what I would need"

"Told, told by who"

"Doesn't matter, but I guess what I'm looking for will be through this door. Give me a hand."

Erza wasn't quite satisfied with his answer but dismissed it for now and decided to help; she was more than curious as to what was behind the door.

They both approached the door and tried to push it open to no avail. Link frowned and thought for a moment. Looking behind them there was the small decorated circle on the ground with the same insignia as was on the door. Link walked towards it and told Erza to stand back.

"What are you going to do?" She asked confused.

"Just watch." Link replied as he reached into the tiny pouch. He pulled out a golden harp. It looked very similar to the hand harp Lucy's celestial spirit Lyra played.

Link closed his eyes and played the tune he knew best on the harp. The song played by Zelda on the day of the wing ceremony and the one she played when he had to leave. Erza thought the song sounded beautiful. It was so sweet and simple but at the same time strong and powerful. Now she could really see Link. The boy wore a green tunic with a matching hat, peeking out underneath the tunic was silver chain-mail. He wore leather greaves and gauntlets as well as a steel shoulder guard on his sword arm. Across his back was a standard sword and a blue shield with odd sliver, red and gold markings on the back. He looked so calm as he held the harp close to his chest. With his eyes now closed, the ferocity that was there before had totally melted and she noticed out of the corner of his eye there was a single tear. She could tell this song was important to him and all to soon to soon it ended.

Erza felt a whole mix of emotions "Link that was beautiful." She almost whispered. But Link heard and smiled at her in thanks wiping away the single tear.

The markings on the door began to glow a bright green. The ground rumbled and the doors opened. Link walked to the entrance gazing down the new staircase a new look of determination came across his face as he stared into the darkness. Erza just stood there looking at the boy. Link raised his head looked straight into Erza's eyes.

He grinned and said "So, Are you coming?" Erza nodded and ran to his side looking into the depths. With one last glance at each other they descended into the darkness.

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, just in case you didn't know the song Link was playing was the ballad of the goddess, i realise the moment was cheesey but cheesey fluff is the best, expect more.<p>

thanks for reading and i'll see you next chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail or the Legend of Zelda or the characters and settings inside them the belong solely to those who created them.


	2. Verdant Volcano

Hey guys, so this is chapter two, I'm actually incredilbly happy with this one, i was aiming to develop my charaters a bit more. So far no other characters have been introduced but this chapter should explain a little bit about whats going to happen in the future. Please favourite and review.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The cave they were in was stunning. Moss covered every wall, dotted with colourful fungi that provided light in the form of golden spores that were suspended in the air. Large tree roots crossed the length of the cave system randomly. It was a complete contrast to the outside of the volcano which was dry and desolate. The air was thick and ancient as if no man had been here in centuries. It was almost romantic.<p>

Erza blushed at the thought trying to change the subject in her own mind. She shouldn't think about that with guys she'd just met, it was a rather bad habit of hers. She looked ahead at the man she was following, Link. He was roughly her height maybe a few inches taller. He was being very chivalrous always lending her his hand when a root crossed their path and giving her the same innocent smile. Of course Erza had seen enough to realise that the smile was a façade, she had seen it numerous times before, she had even worn a similar one once. She could tell Link had been through many trials, it was clearly visible on his face; despite his happy outward appearance he was missing something inside.

Link was frustrated with himself. Normally there was no-one to accompany him during his adventures and now he had no idea how to act around people or hold a friendly conversation whilst on an adventure. He was never really one to talk much anyway. It didn't help that the woman he was with was remarkably pretty, in fact the first time he saw Erza he thought she looked remarkably similar to Zelda. Without the red hair they could have been twins.

"Hey Link, I forgot to thank you for helping me earlier." Erza said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, It was my pleasure." Link replied. The awkward silence begun again she wondered if he was ignoring her on purpose.

"So Link, if you're not a member of a guild, where are you from?"

"um I'm from a town named Skyloft."

Erza had never heard of the place.

"Is that somewhere outside of Fiore. I don't think I've ever visited." Erza noticed Link was being rather eloof about his life. _maybe i shouldn't pry._

"No, I doubt you will have, it's a… A long way away," Link thought about his old home, the fun he had their playing with Zelda and flying on his loftwing, those were some of the best memories of his life. "What about you? Have you been a member of your guild for long?"

"Well yes, Fairy Tail has been my home for most of my life. I can't imagine life without it. It's filled with amazing people all of them incredible wizards in their own rights. It's just a fun place to be."

Before conversation could continue Link held out his arm stopping in his tracks.

"What's going on." Erza said peeking over his shoulder.

"The roots they're alive." Erza thought he was being stupid of course roots were alive. She was about to say so when she saw what he meant. The roots were literally bulging, as if something were trying to break out of the moss that covered them. All of a sudden the moss of one root had split and out came a contortion of wood that vaguely resembled a human hand, a crude body followed made of an entanglement of wood and vines. A glowing green core could be seen running throughout the tree man, Erza could feel the magic energy it was giving off. Two more appeared at its side and each lengthened their arms into long thorny lances. They charged. Link took out his sword and readied himself. Erza decided now would be the time to impress him with her strength to make up for earlier. "Requip flame empress armour" Link turned to investigate the golden light that was given off to find Erza in a rather revealing set of armour. the armour was predominantly a deep red, matching her hair which was now in long pigtails, accented with orange and black embellishments in the shape of flames. Link noticed how it revealed a rather large amount of cleavage as well as being totally bare at the top of the thighs. Before he had time to react to it she was off. Her black blade set alight and she launched herself towards the enemy taking down the first two in two quick slices. Link got a hold of himself as the third ran past Erza in his direction. Deflecting the wooden lance with his shield he thrust forward into the core of the tree man and sliced upwards dislocating the neck and severing the connection of the green root. Once finished Erza looked back at Link to make sure he was watching. Link had sheathed his sword and was looking rather uncomfortable and avoiding her gaze.

"Is something wrong Link?"

"No, no." He said confirming that something was wrong.

"Are you sure? you appear to look rather uncomfortable."

Link blushed and quietly asked "Is all your special armour that revealing."

"Why? Is that important?" Erza was totally oblivious. All of her guild mates had got used to her strange armours now, either that or they were to afraid to ask so Erza never assumed it was a problem.

"No. Don't worry it's fine you just don't seem to well protected by it. That's all." Link didn't make eye contact.

"The armour serves it's purpose. Looks don't matter so long as it does what is required."

With that she requiped back into her heart krauz armour and continued forward. Link caught up and they walked side by side down the tunnel.

"Where did you learn to do that Erza? I've never seen magic like that before." Link enquired.

"Seriously! its actually quite a common form of magic. Most people can only use it for weapons and equipment. It's taken me 8 years to master armour requiping. I thought that's what you used to get that huge bottle out of the tiny pouch."

"No, this is just an adventure pouch I can keep a specific number of items in it no matter the size and they come out when I need them. I don't know how it works but I've all sorts in here: bottles, shields, a net, a bow. It's a bit ridiculous really."

"Right, weird." Erza mused. "So where did you learn how to fight so well, your skill with a blade is incredible?."

"I was trained in the knight's academy in my home town. Originally I wasn't good at sword play, Unlike the other guys, I never found the fun in beating animals and other people with sticks. It wasn't until later that I needed to fight to protect someone. I practiced for hours everyday and got very good at it. How about you?" Erza wondered who it was he needed to protect and where he or she was now.

"Well unlike you I accidentally discovered I had a natural affinity for weapons." Erza thought back to the R-project and how she had first discovered her power. "I then joined Fairy Tail and they helped me hone my skills. My blades are only fatal to monsters they have enchantments to stop them killing humans, although I would never let that happen. I'm now an S-class wizard at Fairy Tail."

"I assume that's good?"

"Yes it puts me on a different level to the rest of the guild, I get to do far more dangerous missions that others wont be able to do alone."

Erza and link continued through the cave, occasionally tree men would appear but they were never too much trouble and were easily fended off although not striking them in the core would allow them to grow back their limbs. Often the pair would take a wrong turn and reach a dead but they persevered. It was after around hour and a half they found a large chamber with shafts of sunlight cascading through holes in the roof. The roots did not extend into the room like in the actual cave however a large tree took up the centre covered in the same thick moss as the walls. To the right was a large door similar to the entrance of the cave. Link had been in this situation enough times to know what was about to happen. Drawing his sword and equipping his hylian shield, he strode into the room. Erza was about to follow when vines crossed the entrance blocking her path. She immediately summoned a sword and tried to cut through.

"I'm afraid you wont get through those vines. It's a magical barrier meaning it won't go until I complete the trial in this room. Or fail it." Link said the last part under his breath.

"I don't care you idiot, we entered this cave together. We will fight together. You knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you let me join you?"

Link smiled at her courage "Erza, I'll be fine it's better that I know you're safe, the vines will open in a minute just wait." This didn't stop Erza as she continued to hack away, how could he have been so inconsiderate? What would she do if link got seriously injured or died without her being able to do anything? She wouldn't be able to live with herself. Link turned to face the tree. It was bestfor himto face this trial alone he didn't want to ba the cause of Erza's death, Link had faced far worse foes alone.

As expected the moss began to bulge and split in certain places. The tree slowly became more animated its branches becoming more flexible and whip like. The tree uprooted itself on a collection of root like legs. A hollow formed in the tree forming a large menacing mouth. A single green eye opened and targeted Link, Farores's guardian had awoken. Erza frantically sliced at the vines, but they only grew back, she wouldn't surrender. Link prepared himself for battle.

The guardian began its attack sending numerous vines at link. Link parried them all, slicing them into firewood. Moving across to a patch of light, the tree began to absorb sunlight. His eye glowed brightly as it charged up what was to be a devastating attack. Out of the eye a beam of pure light shot out Link dodged it performing a swift back flip. Erza had to shield her eyes from the light. The next volley of branches was as intense as the first. Link blocked most of them but a single one managed to whip round and strike Links back. In that flinching moment the tree saw its opportunity, releasing more vines it wrapped around Link's ankles and wrists suspending him in midair. Link managed to free his sword arm but was still struggling with his other limbs. Vines began to crawl all over links body and began to crush him, he struggled for breath as the tree prepared for a second beam attack, this time it wouldn't miss. Erza was in a frenzy madly hacking at the vines. She suddenly had an idea. Obviously the eye was the source of the attack and even if she couldn't get through the vines blocking her, she still had one trick up her sleeve.

She summoned a silver bow and quiver and took aim at the guardians eye. Erza took the opportunity and shot, it directly hit the centre of the eye. The monster bellowed and the branches loosened their grip and Link broke free using a spin attack. The tree lost balance and fell on it's front revealing a large black crack in the back of the trunk that was oozing with a disgusting dark liquid. Link ran up to it and stabbed down into the crack causing the tree to bellow in pain. The tree got up again enraged, it's eye was now closed and Erza couldn't get a shot. The ground had begun to shake and roots erupted all around Link flailing wildly. Link launched into a new spin attack cutting down most of the roots surrounding him. He then began to dodge the remainders making sure the blind tree did not see or feel his next attack coming. Erza knocked an arrow predicting Links strategy. Link rolled under the trees legs. Breaking behind it and leaping at it to perform a finishing move. His blade sunk into the crack which began to ooze more black liquid. In pain guardians eye shot open. Erza took her chance and sent an arrow straight for the eye, infusing it with magical energy. The shot was perfect again and the tree collapsed dead and began to decay rapidly.

The black goo oozed out of the tree and melted into the ground. Erza stepped into the chamber and stood beside Link looking at their handiwork. Link once again looked at his blade

"It just doesn't feel right." Link mused. he then sheathed the blade and faced Erza to receive a rather vicious slap across the face. Erza immediately regretted it when he looked up like a kicked puppy. Staying resolute she stated "If you ever do that again I will kill you myself." Link visibly gulped and looked incredibly apologetic. Erza noticed he had a completely different look to Natsu and Gray when they were being scolded, more hurt than fear-filled. Not being able to bare it anymore Erza hugged him unexpectedly, she didn't really know why.

"Promise me you won't do it again." Link smiled genuinely and nodded returning the hug, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. That was enough for Erza.

A new tingling sound came from the dead tree as a blue orb of light rose from the corpse and sprouted wings.

"Hero of legend. I am the guardian pixie of Faore's wind, my name is Faron. I am who you seek. Link, you already know you have come to this land of magic to rid it of a foul evil. You must take up the sword of evils bane that you once forged in the ancient flames and raise it against the darkness of this world."

Erza was confused did the pixie mean Zeref what did link have to do with him?

"Where can I find it? What do I do?" Link asked desperately

"The blade is hidden in the sacred realm you created but is protected by three seals. Three spells created by the goddesses themselves act as the keys to the sacred realm. The first one is beyond this door. Come now."

The pixie floated through the opposite door that was now open. Erza was speechless. She hadn't a clue what was going on she just followed Link determined she would get an explanation out of him soon.

* * *

><p>A huge thank you to anyone who reviewed and favourated, The support has been inspiring, i hope to post again soon so thanks again!<p> 


	3. Dusk

Here it is, chapter three.

This chapter is quite short and is mostly explanatory. it will explain the story of skyward sword with minimal spoilers so don't worry If you havent played it yet. When you get to the spring I imagine it like the ones from twilight princess. So use that to picture it.

I'd like to thank you all for the support you've given me. All the reviews have been incredibly useful and I love to read them, so please keep them coming. Again i'm sorry for any grammatical errors, if you spot any let me know!

* * *

><p>Both Erza and Link gasped as they stepped through the door. The vast volcano crater lay out before them, the whole place shone in the setting sun. The crater appeared to be totally untouched by civilisation except for a worn mossy stone path that meandered out ahead of them through a thick untamed forest. Around them was all kinds of flora, densely packed greenery bareing large fruits and stunning flowers. All kinds of birds flew above the tree tops and sang to the heavens.<p>

The blue pixie flew ahead down the path, Erza and Link followed closely while taking in the incredible surroundings. It wasn't long before they came across a spring with a pedestal in the centre at the end of a stone walkway. A green gemstone was inset into the pedestal and gave off a faint glow. The spring was set inside a stone cove, water lightly fell from above filling a pool that tiered down twice before it reached the level surrounding the pedestal. The water surrounding the stone walkway was perfectly clear, fresh and dotted with lilypads growing perfect lotus flowers, fish basked on the rocks in the setting sun

"Hero, raise your hand to the gemstone and accept Farore's gift," The voice from the pixie spoke.

Link stepped forward raising his left hand over the emerald. Erza saw his hand begin to glow, a trio of triangles and began to pulse on the back of his hand releasing a golden light. The gemstone began to glow and an odd green aura flowed from it wrapping its way up Link's arm. Eventually the triangles and the aura faded and Link lowered his hand, new knowledge filling his head.

"Hero, this is the spell Faore's Wind, may it serve you well in the trials to come. You still must collect two other spells. Search next for Din's Fire. I wish you both luck on your journeys."

With that the pixie faded into nothing as the sun set. The whole crater was cast into twilight as the moon began to rise ahead of them. It wasn't long before the golden sunlight was replaced by the silver light of the moon, changing the atmosphere completely.

Link turned towards Erza. "Well, it's getting dark. We should find a place to sleep."

Erza sighed. Link was right; it was too dark now to descend from the mountain and both of them were exhausted. Link, removing his hat and unbuckling his sword and shield, sat down with his back to a tree. Erza joined him. Link pulled out from his adventure pouch a bottle filled with an orange liquid, lumps of chicken and pumpkin floated inside it.

"Would you like some?" Link asked

"No, I'm fine," Erza said politely. "Thank you."

As if on cue her stomach rumbled loudly. Erza's face flushed with embarrassment. She turned away, hugging her legs in shame as Link began to laugh.

Then karma took it's toll and Links stomach growled with twice the magnitude. Link froze and Erza turned back, a grin breaking out on both of their faces before they both laughed.

"I guess we'll share" Link poured half of the soup into a second bottle and handing it to Erza. Erza took the bottle gratefully and lifted it.

"To a successful job" Link clinked the bottles together and they began to drink the soup. Erza was surprised it tasted incredible it was sweet and heartwarming.

_This would taste even better on a cold winter night, sitting by the fire both of them relaxing together on a comfortable sofa. Wait, what am I thinking._ Blushing slightly, she gave thanks that Link was not a mind reader and continued to drink the soup, cursing herself and her odd fantasies. After finishing Erza decided it was time to inquire about Link. There was just too much she didn't understand.

"Link, I need you to tell me the truth; who are you and why are you here?"

"I guess I owe you an explanation. but I warn you, it's a long story."

"Well, we've got time."

"I guess. Right..." Link prepared himself, wondering where to start.

"Firstly, I'm not from this time. Three thousand years ago this land was wild and untamed, filled with darkness created by an entity known as Demise. In response, the goddess Hylia sealed him away for many years, cursing him into a hideous form. Humanity was raised to the heavens on giant floating islands. The largest of which became the town Skyloft, my hometown."

"Wait, you're three thousand years old? That makes you older than gramps!"

"Gosh no, I had to travel through time to get here. I arrived at Skyloft when I was roughly five years old. I don't remember anything before that time. I was a shy kid and spoke to no one except a girl named," Link almost stuttered, "Zelda,"

"We spent our whole childhood on the island playing. She would always be the hero, and the villain, and I would be the damsel in distress. She was very outgoing and would always drag me into her wild schemes and pranks, we would always get caught. We spent whole days wondering what was below us and swore one day we would travel to the surface below," Link was smiling to himself in remembrance. It was the same smile Erza used when talking about fairy tail.

"We eventually joined the knights academy like the other children," Link continued. "Where we learned how to fight, how to fly, maths, cooking, reading and all sorts of other things. When I was seventeen I participated in the Wing Ceremony to graduate to knighthood. It is a fairly extravagant ceremony where I'm from, only one trainee can graduate a year. That year I won beating my biggest rival Groose. Zelda was acting as the goddess in the ceremony that year and I won her sailcloth both she and I were elated. But it didn't last," Link face fell as he recalled the end of that day.

"Later that day me and her were together when we were hit by a tornado and Zelda fell down to the surface below. I swore I would save her and that night I was called by the goddess. The servant of the goddess, Fi, guided me to the temple in the sky and I discovered it was my destiny to take the holy blade, the skyward sword, and cleanse the surface of darkness and defeat Demise. At that point I didn't care about saving the world, I was only interested in saving Zelda. I flew straight to the lower world, accompanied by Fi who resided in my magic sword and what I found was incredible. I discovered things beyond my wildest dreams: tiny birds, burning water and frozen earth. I traveled around the land cleansing it of evil in order to find Zelda. On my adventure I forged the master sword and claimed the triforce so I could defeat Demise who needed Zelda to free himself and destroy the world. After two years I succeeded, I defeated Demise and his underling Ghirahim and saved Zelda. However Demise laid an odd curse on himself, Zelda and me In his dying breath. It appears that throughout time incarnations of the three of us have fought against each other eventually leading the world to disaster creating the age of dragons which broke the curse. After winning a peaceful life in my own time along with Zelda we founded the kingdom of Hyrule. After a time we were told about the far future by the goddess Hylia and I was sent here by the creation goddesses to defeat the final incarnation of Demise and what we started forever."

For some time, Erza was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Link,"

"What for?"

"Well, you must have had to leave the one you love behind just because of the goddess's calling. It just doesn't seem fair," Erza's voice was filled with sympathy as she thought of the friends she left behind at the Tower of Heaven.

"It isn't at all, but I know what will happen if Demise rises again. I chose to come here and stop him. To stop this world perishing I will gladly be the sacrifice."

Erza was shocked. Her face frowned in sadness.

"Don't sat that Link, In my time I've learned that our lives are far more valuable than the world, not to us but to the people who love us. The people we laugh and cry with."

She then realised that Link didn't actually know anyone in this world, he didn't have anyone who care for him here. Erza felt a pang of pity, it must be so lonely having to go on and adventure like this all on your own. Erza had made up her mind.

"I've decided you are joining Fairy Tail. It's exactly what you need."

"Where did that come from? And are you sure it would be alright, I mean, i'm not actually a mage."

"Well you just learned a spell didn't you, and you may not realise it but swordplay is a form of magic too. Besides of course it would be alright, I would love for you to join." Erza put her hand on Link's shoulder comforting him.

Link's frown began to perk up, he was feeling far to emotional.

"I've decided, Your not doing this alone anymore. I will have your back for the rest of your journey and so will the rest of Fairy Tail! It's our problem now." Erza commanded. Link was surprised how scary she could become when she was certain about something and decided it was best not to fight back, he knew it would be futile. Link felt incredibly grateful it would be wonderful to have a new companion, to be part of a new family. He knew this was what he needed.

"Besides our best lead is in Fairy Tail." Erza's confident tone lowering

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Lets just say I know of a certain fire fanatic who may be able to help find Din's flame. It's also the most likely place where we can get you back to Zelda. That is, if you want too." Erza choked up a bit saying this.

"Thanks Erza it means a lot."

"But I should tell you. In return for my help I want to fight you."

"A fight?"

"Yes, when we get back I want to assess your strength properly."

"Fine, I accept your offer. But you should know I'm not holding back on you."

"More like you can't afford to hold back." Erza claimed getting competitive.

"Well, we'll see. We should get some sleep, the moons almost above our heads."

"Aye, sir!"

Link looked confused

"You'll understand tomorrow. Sleep well."

"You too" Link replied as he closed his eyes. Thankful that he no longer had to hide from her. He always struggled to lie to Zelda, Erza was no different. It only took a few minutes for Link to drift in to, for once, a peaceful sleep. Erza watched the hero for a while looking at his peaceful face, thinking about what he had told her. She was glad he had no more secrets she felt she knew him a lot better. She rested her head on the trunk behind her staring at the nights sky filled with countless stars that shone down on the surrounding forest making the spring sparkle beautifully. In truth she didn't want to see him go back to his own time, she had taken a liking to him, but if it was what he wanted she would help. Contented she closed her eyes and let the crickets sing her to sleep.


	4. Airya

Chapter 4!

I enjoyed writing this chapter and i'm sure you'll see why soon!

also i plan on writing Link and Erza's fight soon so o would like to know who you want to win, i have my idea but i'd like your feedback too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Schniedragon88 for the proof read it has all really helped.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Erza woke up first, feeling a light pressure on the side of her head. Eyes shooting open she realised what it was, she had been resting her head on Link's shoulder. She quickly sat up straight, her face becoming the same colour as her hair. Looking back she noticed he was still asleep, head lolling limply to the side and… is that drool dribbling down his cheek. Honestly he was almost as bad as Natsu.<p>

Letting him sleep, she stood up and decided to try and find some breakfast before he woke. She left the makeshift camp they'd made (if that's what you could call it) and headed into the forest. It was thicker than she'd thought, she had huge trouble traversing over the bushes in her way without harming them. After only five minutes her legs were covered in the dew that had condensed on the surrounding leaves and every now and than a large drop of water would free itself from a tree and plummet on to her head much to her annoyance. Still the dense forest in the morning mist was magical. The droplets reflected the morning sunlight making the forest sparkle iridescently.

It wasn't long before she came across a large tree abundant in perfectly ripe with peach fruits. Erza requiped into her flight armour so she could easily climb the tree. With a swift leap she managed to get high enough to perform a heel drop on one of the lower branches in order to knock of some of the fruit. In her eagerness she ended up hitting the branch far too hard shaking the whole tree giving a large flock of birds a rather rude awakening. Landing on the ground Erza picked up an armful of the succulent fruit proud of her catch. She felt the wind pick up from behind her, it was oddly inconsistent. Dismissing it she began to head back until she heard a large thud behind her. Freezing she looked behind her and was greeted by a huge red bird glaring at her angrily.

"Um, nice birdy." Erza said backing away.

The bird replied with and ear piercing screech. Erza dropped the fruit and ran, the bird giving chase.

Link was still dozing peacefully against the tree when he heard the screech "uh leave me alone Zelda it's not even midday yet." When he got no reply he got suspicious and opened an eye. Realising there was no one about, he shut it again returning to his slumber, almost. He heard a loud yell and the sound of heavy footsteps both getting closer. In an instant a woman was in front of him shaking him violently.

"Argh seriously Zelda cut it out. I'm up already." He opened his eyes to see Erza's face full of panic.

"Link…crazy...big bird…red…coming…we gotta go" Erza gasped badly out of breath

She dragged link to his feet picking up his sword and shield. When she turned back in panic she saw a flash of red and Link was gone. She gasped worriedly and turned to follow the red flash to see Link rolling around with the crazy bird as if they were old childhood friends. The bird pinned Link to the ground who was laughing loudly, he admitted defeat. The bird got off and helped link to his feet using his large beak. Link looked over at Erza and her thoroughly confused, and both he and the bird laughed hysterically.

Enraged Erza yelled "And what is so funny." This stimulated another fit of hysterics from Link and the bird.

A dark aura began to form around Erza and the pair instantly stopped laughing and had begun to fight trying to hide behind each other to avoid her wrath, the bird won but it wasn't a particularly good hiding spot. Erza stormed up to Link pointing her finger menacingly

"You had better tell me whats going on or I'll knock you out here and now."

Link gulped loudly "Erza, hey, theres no need for that. This is my loftwing from Skyloft, Airya. We've known each other since we were kids."

"That bird tried to kill me."

Airya hissed loudly shaking his feathers.

"Airya, would never do something like that, you must have done something to scare her." He turned and stroked his loftwing lovingly "naw, did the mean woman scare you." The bird nodded looking hurt. Link turned back to Erza. "Apologise now." He commanded

Erza was at a loss for words like hell she was going to apologise to a bird. Links face hardened making her feel guilty, It was her fault, kinda.

"Sorry." She said sulking and not making eye contact. He turned back and continued petting his bird.

"It's ok now, the scary woman won't hurt you." Behind Links back Erza and the bird glared daggers at each other this wasn't over."

"Good, now we've got that out of the way, let's get some food and then we can fly over to Fairy Tail." Erza was about to protest about flying on that, thing. But before she could, the bird lowered its head to Links level opening its beak to reveal the peaches she had picked from earlier.

"Airya, thank you, your so dependable well done." Link praised. The bird shot a smug look and Erza swore she would get her revenge on the damn bird. It was barely 9 o'clock and she had already made a new rival; not to mention it was a bird.

Handing Erza a peach Link said "Eat up, I'd like to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible"

Erza smiled taking the saliva covered peach. "Lets go."

Airya lowered her head and Link climbed aboard offering a hand to Erza. Airya wanted nothing more to throw her off, Erza wanted nothing more than to get off but they mentally formed a temporary truce. _We'll finish this later bird_. Erza thought. "Wrap your arms around me." Link instructed. Erza looked skeptical but she latched on tightly as the bird began to run the ride wasn't exactly comfortable. "Keep your head down and your mouth closed… Unless you like the taste of flies."

"Who likes the taste of flies idio...ack."

"I warned you." Link laughed

With two powerful wing beats the Loftwing had lifted off and had began to glide over the green crater. Link and Erza took a last look at the hidden paradise before they headed north. Erza couldn't deny, soaring down the mountain on the back of the huge crimson bird was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. Link could tell she was enjoying herself and pulled airya into a spin dive earning a cheer from Erza. The trio glided towards the city of Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail.

It was evening when they reached Magnolia. Erza had never seen it from a birds eye view. The canals glistened in the sun, the houses looked like toys the whole city was mapped out in front of them. Airya flew low as they circled the cathedral. Erza looked down at all the tiny people gawking at the sight. It's not everyday you see a giant red bird above your home town.

"Is that the place." Link nodded to the large castle like building against a lake baring the distinctive Fairy Tail mark. The guild had reclaimed it using the money they'd won from the grand magic games.

"Yes that's it, we're home." Erza smiled

"Ok then, brace yourself."

"Link we're too high, we can't land. What do you think you're doing?"

Link and Airya shared a mischievous glance. "Erza, do you trust me?" Link yelled over the sound of the wind. Erza didn't really know she had met this guy yesterday and had just invited him to the guild, from one day she knew he wasn't a threat and was a good man, besides he had saved her more than once recently

"Yes, Why?"

Soaring above the guildhall the loftwing swiftly spun round so she was flying upside down throwing both Link and Erza off. Erza yelled in shock as they plummeted. Link grabbed Erza laughing and pulled her in releasing the sailcloth Zelda had given him all that time ago. They both floated down landing perfectly in front of the guildhall.

"That's a shame, no one saw our cool entrance" Link sighed.

Erza then viciously kicked Link's legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"Do not ever do that again…" Erza threatened. She held her hand out. "without telling me." Link laughed nervously taking the hand to be pulled up. The pair faced the large door of the guild.

A sudden wave of nerves flew over Erza. This was it. It felt different than when she'd found new people before. Why was it different? Maybe this is what it felt like introducing a boyfriend to the family. She paled knowing what was awaiting inside the guild hall and how embarrassing her family could be. With a final breath she opened the doors.

The scene played out just as she knew it would. Natsu and an almost naked Gray were standing in the centre of the guildhall there foreheads clashing as they yelled at each other. Lucy was holding Natsu back whilst Wendy, Happy and Carla held back gray. The rest of the guild just watched as the inevitable unfolded before them.

"Watch where you going flame brain you almost knocked over my drink."

"Watch where I'm going, what about you? I was walking here you fridge."

"What did you just call me."

"You heard me."

"Do you guys always have to fight." Lucy yelled.

"Lucy it's hopeless just let them get it over with," Said Cana from the bar "Gray your clothes." Gray wasn't listening.

"You wanna go, I was just getting bored." He challenged towards Natsu

"Ha, well now I'm all fired up."

"Let's dance jackass."

"Gray my love, I'll stand by your side." Juvia said meekly from behind a pillar. No one heard.

Fists began to fly towards each other in a clash of ice and fire, that was when Erza stepped in. With a swift smack to each of their heads both crippled and fell to the floor. The duo looked up at Erza, their faces pleading for their lives.

"Can you two not last one second without having to rip each other apart. Can't you see we have a guest that might join us, try making a better impression."

At that point everybody's head turned to the man in green standing at the door. Link felt incredibly self-conscious but taking a breath and building up his courage he stepped into the guild hall, grinned widely and put his hand behind his head. The guild all got up to meet the guy cheering loudly, Link was a tad overwhelmed. Before it could get out of hand Erza glared at the mob. Feeling her menacing presence the guild immediately backed off to avoid her wrath. Link walked to her side and they walked to the right of the hall where the bar was. Standing on the bar was an incredibly short old man wearing rather odd clothes, the master of the guild, behind him stood a pretty young lady in a long red dress with snow white hair.

"So you wish to join our guild eh?" The master examined Link.

"Yes he would master, this is…"

"I'm sure the boy can speak for himself Erza." The master turned to Link. Link drew his sword and bowed holding it out in front of him.

"Master, my name is Link, I would be honoured if you'd allow me to join your guild. My sword is yours." After a moment of silence the whole guild burst out laughing Link's face flushed red.

"Ha, there's no need to be so formal boy, put your sword away before you hurt yourself."

Link stood up and sheathed the blade. The laughter died down.

"You'll fit in perfectly here Link. I am Markarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail. We would be glad to have you. Where would you like your guild mark." Link looked puzzled then noticed everyone in the guild was wearing the Fairy Tail insignia on there bodies, one guy even had it on his tongue. Link removed his right gauntlet, the one without the triforce on it. The pretty woman smiled sweetly and took his hand bringing out a large stamp. Placing his hand on the bar top she stamped his hand. He held it up, and right there on the back of his hand in a deep red colour was the symbol of Fairy Tail. He beamed happily.

"Link let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail, our family." Markarov cheered. The whole guild cheered loudly holding up their mugs even the more reserved members applauded. Link turned to Erza who gave him a tight, unexpected hug. Link had done it, he had joined Fairy Tail.

"Let the welcoming party BEGIN!" Markarov shouted. The guild roared in agreement.


	5. The Broken Warrior

Hey guys.

this is it the big fight scene between Link and Erza. I've taken what you said you wanted to happen and have chosen a winner. This scene was quite hard to get right and i'm still not 100% happy with it, if you have any ideas on how to improve it PM me or write a review. They will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Link woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, He could hardly open his eyes. What in Hylia's name happened last night? He remembered up till around evening. He had spent the afternoon being shown around and introduced to the many people at Fairy Tail, there were so many of them that Link could only remember some of their names. Then the games began everyone drank and made merry, by 9 o'clock most people were unable to stand properly. After that memories were hazy, he remembered a good looking brunette challenge him to a drinking contest? Was her name Cana? Link was confident he could beat the woman and accepted the challenge. She ordered two kegs of beer, Link's face dropped, could he manage that much? He had never drunk a huge amount before because he was underage back in Skyloft. Although he did remember a time when Zelda had stolen a large bottle of her father's whiskey. She'd spent the rest of the night vomiting as Link looked after her. The morning after they both regretted it.<p>

A large white haired man, Elfman?, yelled "real men don't back down." Patting him rather hard on the back. Link took the barrel deciding he couldn't back down and started chugging the brunette did the same. Link fought valiantly but no one had ever beaten Cana, Link would not be the first. Then he was gone the flashes of the night he remembered consisted of Airya dancing in the guildhall, an odd floating potion, stars in the night sky and finally a flaming fist.

The thoughts of last night made his head hurt, so Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a stamina potion; he knew the potions were for emergencies but by Farore he needed it. It wasn't long before his head had cleared and sound was bearable he found himself in an empty guild hall in the early hours of the morning. Getting up he saw a single person, the white haired woman at the bar was wiping down the surfaces, remembered her as the one who stamped his hand. He walked up to the bar and sat on the stool.

"Good morning Link. Sleep well?"

"I've had worse beds, I slept fine. It's Mirajane right?"

"That's right, call me Mira." She smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Mira. Is the guild always as rowdy as it was yesterday?"

Mira giggled "Yesterday was a special occasion but yes, that's what makes Fairy Tail Fairy Tail."

"So what kind of magic do you use." Genuinely interested, Link had been introduced to all sorts so far and wanted to find out more. He had discovered he was actually quite proficient at sword magic without realising.

"Well me and my siblings Elfman and Lisanna all use takeover magic, we can transform into other things. Lisanna can turn into various animals, Elfman a beast and I perform demon takeovers."

"Wait demons," Link remembered ghirahim and recoiled away from her. "You seem far to nice to transform into one of them."

"Ha, you'd be surprised." Mira said with a wink. "Anyway Link, we can't have you sleeping in the guild every night you will need to organise a home."

At that Link frowned, he thought back to his old home and sighed.

"I would offer you a room in the guy's apartments but it's full."

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Link said pondering. He could probably build his own but he wasn't sure if he would be allowed.

The two continued to chat idly for the remainder of the morning. Link decided to help Mira out with the cleaning and other odd jobs happy to lend a hand. In that morning alone he fixed a leaky roof, a collection of broken chairs and a Natsu shaped hole in the wall.

"Your quite handy aren't you Link." Mira said with a giggle.

"Well building a few houses does tend to make you better at DIY." Which was true Groose had taught him rather a lot about DIY when building the first human settlement of Hyrule, he had been surprisingly handy back then.

"Great. You know there's a door out back that doesn't really close properly, would you mind having a look?"

"Um, you know if it's alright I think I'll take a break. Do you know where Erza is?" Link was quite tired still and Mira seemed to be working him like a slave. Mira panicked slightly then suddenly sobbed and turned away.

"Hey Mira what's wrong?" Instantly feeling guilty without knowing why.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just so hard you know. Working a bar almost single handedly, I thought maybe with you around I could get some of the harder jobs done. But it's fine you don't have to continue." Mira sobbed dramatically

"Hey Mira, I'm sorry I'll get right on it okay." Link had fallen for the ploy hook, line and sinker. Mira turned back. "Oh thank you Link you're so dependable." Mira smiled tears totally gone.

Sighing Link dragged himself off to the back to fix the broken door slightly suspicious as to why Mira wouldn't let him leave the guild hall.

Five splinters later, Link was done. The guild was looking far more lively still there seemed to be a few distinct characters missing. Suddenly the door burst open and Erza came running in up to Mira after some rushed words she turned to Link and smiled.

"Ok Link it's time! You agreed to this. Prepare to fight." Erza challenged bringing her swords out and pointing it at Link,

Instantly every head in the guild turned to face them. When it came to a fight they were like mice to cheese. Link was slightly shocked he didn't realise she wanted to fight so soon. He was surprised at how eager she was it did seem a bit rushed.

"Ok then I'm ready when you are." Link replied voice filled with confidence. He wasn't going to lose.

The pair went out to the back of the guild where the training field was. The whole guild had followed not wanting to miss what the new kid could do. Even Laxus and quieter members watched from there corners and balconies. Erza thought back to the rest of her team who were all currently occupied and missing out on this. Natsu had complained greatly about missing the fight but Erza forced him to stay, she said it was only to buy them time before Link got suspicious.

Erza turned to her opponent. He was already in battle position behind his shield and sword. Just like the first time she saw him his eyes were wild and ferocious, this was the look she waiting for, she could tell he was going to give it his all and so would she. "Requip battle armour." Erza had figured Link was very accomplished at fighting against all foes and styles and his style had been perfected for countering anything. Her simple heavy armour would definitely be the best for fighting him. The armour granted no extra speed to her but she would have a greater resistance to physical damage and her swings would be more powerful. She summoned a single angel blade and prepared herself for battle, holding the sword above her head with two hands pointing it at the green warrior.

Macao was to mediate. "The duel between Erza Scarlett and Link will now begin. To win the opposition must be totally subdued or surrender. Begin!"

Erza launched herself at Link who stood fast and prepared himself. Erza swung her sword to the left, Link sidestepping in the same direction deflecting the blow with his shield staggering Erza. Erza mentally cursed and flung her sword behind her in order to block a horizontal slash from Link. Due to her eagerness she had put herself in a vulnerable position. Link's blade met hers and she spun under her arm to face him again. Link separated the sword contact moving back into his standard position. Erza decided to summon a second blade. Link knew she hoped to out manoeuvre him, he had dealt with duel blades before. Erza attacked again and Link intercepted starting a vicious cycle of blocking and attacking. Erza continually sped up but Link kept up for a time. Their attacks were was fast as lightning often catching the autumn suns rays causing them to flash with every swing. It wasn't long before a blade broke through his defence and grazed the hairs on Link's neck as he dodged back. Link performed a backwards somersault and raised his blade piercing the ground below. The impact sent a strong shockwave out and caused Erza to stumble back. Link took this as his chance and performed two slashes to her chest finishing with a second earth thrust knocking her back significantly and damaging her armour slightly. Link felt a bit of magic energy leaving his body in the attack, a something he had only started to feel upon the arrival on Earthland. Erza grinned, she knew this would be tough fight, she had to stop underestimating him. If he was going to use a special attack like that she could too. Erza thrusted forward Link attempted to parry but that's what she wanted. With a quick flick she broke his defence leaving him open. "Delta attack." Erza shouted and in three quick slashes in the shape of a triangle dealt a devastating blow the magic energy knocking Link back. Link knew his lack of armour was hindering him but what he lacked in defence he made up for in speed and agility. It was his turn charging forwards he feinted an attack and bashed Erza with his shield before jumping over her head preparing to deal a harsh backslash Erza couldn't keep up with him and took a spin attack from her behind, slicing through the pauldron's strapping on her armour causing it to fall off and opening a weak spot. Erza jumped forward spinning in order to avoid any more unnecessary damage, she now, once again, faced Link. Link still on the attack charged again, he was filled with over confidence and aimed to remove her greaves in order to open a new weak point that could slow her down enough to get the upper hand. Erza braced herself and swung low meeting his blade below the guard on the hilt with a quick flick she disarmed the boy casting his weapon away. Link cursed and defended the second blow with his shield but was left totally open. Erza swung a third time and Link yelled "Farores wind!" and vanished.

Erza looked around to find him, she was totally lost, He had just literally become thin air before her eyes.

"That must be his new spell." She mumbled to herself. The onlookers gasped, even Laxus looked surprised. Erza was alert waiting for a sneak attack.

"I cannot stand this sword, it's just not right. It is just a hindrance." Link spoke drawing his sword from the ground behind her. Erza swiftly turned to face him astonished at what he'd said. Her heart plummeted and her eyes filled with rage and sadness. How could he think like that.

"Link, how dare you, any swordsman knows not to blame his weapon for his own mistakes, it is the excuse of egoistic men, I thought you were above that. A sword is a tool the wielder is the one makes the mistakes not the sword. Requip heavens wheel."

Link was shocked by the statement, of course he knew that, it was one of the first things he had been taught. How did he forget. He felt wave of guilt hit him like a tsunami, she was right and he had forgotten a fundamental law; it's never the sword only the wielder. He had been so weak lately and it was not because of the loss of the master sword like he thought, how would that effect anything, then he realised. He had lost his reason to fight, losing Zelda and being thrust into a new destiny he didn't really want, it had set him on a path of darkness and resentment. His once ferocious eyes began to water as the pain of the last week hit him. I need a reason to fight. A reason to live. What am I doing, how did this happen?. Erza walked over to Link and held out her hand.

"I know you knew, you just needed to realise your errors. I hope you're on the right path now and remember I will be here to help you." Link looked up at Erza, grateful for the words of encouragement. Maybe I can find a new reason to fight… Maybe it's right there… Link shook his head.

"You're right Erza, thank you. Now lets finish this fight. I'm not done yet."

Link looked awful he wasn't holding out well but she could see the look in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Link stood up with his sword and shield. He gazed at his blade, it wasn't anything special a standard knights blade from his home, yet it had carried him further than any other blade. This was the blade he trained with every night back in Skyloft, the sword he used on the day of the wing ceremony. He smiled at the memory. His whole body hurt but his eyes flooded with the fire of determination.

"Ready?" Erza asked

"Ready!" Link replied. The rest of guild were at the edge of their seats eyes glued on the fight. Link gave his blade a quick twirl getting into position and the fight restarted.

This was it, Link and Erza both charged at each other, blades meeting in midair. Erza was now fighting with with two swords. The blades clashed in a whirlwind of attacks. Both parties didn't waste an ounce of energy, every swing calculated to perfection in advance. However both combatants still had tricks up their sleeves. Erza was the first to back down, jumping back and holding the blade in front her face she prepared a spell. A silver magic circle surrounded the hand guards of the sword and the she charged the blades holding it back, as if she was going to thrust. Link anticipated the spell's effect and took a deep breath. Erza ran forward with great speed in order to strike Link's torso, her blow would have increased strength due to the magic. Link held up the Hylian shield and the attack dissipated around him. He then stepped forward to stab at her but only seemed to graze her side. Before Erza could recover from her attack, Link raised his blade towards the sun. Chills ran down his spine as he prepared for one of his greatest attacks. A shining orb of light ran towards the hilt of his blade, he knew this attack could never have the strength equal to the skyward sword but it would be enough. His sword charged he released the energy in a hugely powerful spin attack. Erza attempted to dodge back but the attack made contact doing severe damage. Still they both refused to give in and locked blades again. Both were almost totally exhausted of magic energy and battered everywhere. This next attack would finish this.

Erza requiped into her black wing armour and prepared a moonlight strike. Link readied himself for his final attack. In an explosion of motion, the two sped towards each other. Erza released all her energy in 2 deep slashes of moonlight. Link stuck her core with his blade in a long swing. Both attacks hit their marks. Erza and Link had gone straight past each other and stood facing away from each other still in combat positions waiting for the other to fall. Links knees buckled from underneath him, he accepted the loss, he had fought well but Erza was quite a bit more experienced with this world. Seconds later Erza also fell. Her eyes closing as the crowd cheered.

...

Link and Erza woke up later that evening in the guilds infirmary. Link took out his last bottle of heart potion, wincing in pain from their battle, and drank half, replenishing most of his health. He offered the rest to Erza who smiled and accepted the gift. The pair were rejuvenated but didn't have the energy to stand.

"So Link, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Possibly." link said deep im thought "Thank you Erza, your help there meant a lot to me."

Erza then gasped as she remembered something.

"Link I have a surprise for you. It'll be finished by now." Erza said hoping Lucy had got the others to complete the project.

"Do you think it can wait, I'm pretty comfortable at the moment."

"I guess we can stay here a little longer." Erza said happy with his answer.

The pair looked at each other and smiled. They stayed their beds for another hour silently enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p>So there you have it Erza is the champion, despite the amount of hits Link got on her. before you all yell at me i should explain why she won. Erza is a butt tonne more experienced than Link Learning how to fight a lot earlier than Link. She is a more mature and more experienced with Earthland magic she therefore has a large advantage over Link. This loss will allow me to develop the character of Link more easily than if he'd won so Erza had to win this fight. On the topic of the master sword, Link will eventually wield it as it has the power to break darkness and he will need it to defeat his foes. However now he understands that the master sword won't make him any stronger than he is now. He will have to work in order to get stronger.<p>

Thank you to all those who are reading reviewing and following, i am having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it.


	6. Home

Chapter 6

This chapter really is just a filler so I can get Link to Dins flame, however there is some important information near the end. Have fun reading please review if you have anything to say or any suggestions towards the story they are very welcome and I am intergrating most suggestions into the story where i can. See you next week.

* * *

><p>When Erza removed her hands from Link's eyes he was astonished at what he saw.<p>

"Erza this is fantastic." He gasped

Link looked up at the large tree that was overlooked by Fairy Hills. The tree was just outside the city alongside where the canal channeled out of the city towards the lake. The tree had been successful converted into a beautiful tree house. A wooden ladder led up to a large circular balcony that surrounded and held up the frame of the house, the house was partially carved into the tree and partially built outside it, it was an odd contortion of nature and artifice. There was even a perch for Link's loftwing who had already occupied the space and was dozing in the setting sunlight. A large banner hung from the upper branches messily reading 'Welcome to your new home!'

"It took all day but we did it." Happy cheered

"This is what you guys have been up to all day?" Link inquired finally figuring out why the guild had seemed so quiet today.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy all grinned at Link. These were the people who made the most impression on Link on his first day and he was going to be part of their team. He seemed to remember talking about wanting to have a treehouse as a kid at the party but he never realised they would take it seriously. Even so he was incredibly glad they had, the house was incredible.

"We had to come up with someway of welcoming you to our team" Wendy said cheerfully

"and we all chipped in, right Gray." Natsu yelled

"Ha, I don't know what you did, you and Happy slept most of the time."

"I did not, I made the ladder and the... ur… the fireplace"

"What? you mean the accident that just happened to become the fireplace after you burned a hole in the side of the tree." Lucy yelled.

Link was totally speechless. Erza scowled at Natsu before turning to Link

"Link, do you like it?" Erza asked worried.

"Of course I like it Erz it's everything I dreamed of, I love it." He hugged Erza. Lucy and Happy had to stifle a giggle as they looked at Erza mischievously.

"Anyway lets show you the inside." Erza said death glaring Lucy and Happy.

"I've got the booze!" Natsu yelled.

The inside was just as incredible as the outside, the whole oak wood theme made it look quite cosy. The place was already furnished, filled with hand made oak furniture. A large green rug lay on the floor under a low coffee table surrounded by an armchair and a sofa with a suspicious Natsu shaped dent in the cushions. The living room set up lay in front of a stone fireplace which had been made safe with romeos special fire control magic so it didn't incinerate the tree. On the other side was a small kitchen area already stocked with food and cooking utensils. In the back corner was a small alchemy station so Link could remake the potions he had used up so far (Luv and Bertie had taught him a few things before he left). A bookshelf lined the back wall with a second ladder in the middle of it. At the top of this was a bed that was the perfect size for Link. There were also multiple hooks for all of his equipment and a place to hang up his sword and shield above his bed.

Natsu bounded in and jumped on to the sofa instantly making himself at home. Everyone else also wandered in to enjoy their handy work.

"Geez, guys I don't know what to say, this is fantastic."

"Well, we're glad you like it. Now are we getting this house warming party started or what?" Gray said reaching for a bottle of cider.

Everyone made themselves comfortable, It wasn't long before everyone was laughing at Natsu's antics and sharing stories of all the adventures they had been on. Natsu told of his battle with the dragons and how he had befriended his uncle in order to take down the future Rouge after the grand magic games. Link told of his siege of the ancient sandship and how he had defeated the abyssal monster Tentalus. Lucy eventually fell asleep in Natsu's lap for some reason she was purring slightly.

"Well, I'd best get sleeping beauty here home." Natsu announced picking the sleeping Lucy up bridal style.

"Sleeping beauty eh Natsu. Careful we might get ideas." Gray said

"We already know that he liiiikes her." Happy teased.

"Shud up … Cat." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

"You heard her Happy let's go. See you later Link!" With that Natsu left the house and jumped off the balcony rather dangerously.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave her with him?" Link asked.

"I'm sure. Lucy is very important to Natsu. He wouldn't ever let any harm come to her." Erza replied. Wendy yawned loudly she hadn't had any thing to drink as she was too young but it was still very late as Carla clearly stated.

"Thanks for having us Link." Wendy yawned as she left Carla following closely behind

"All of a sudden the party's cooled down. Ah well, I guess I'll head home too then. See you guys later." Gray said.

"See you tomorrow, Gray." Link reciprocated

Now it was just Link and Erza left. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well I better head home too Link." Erza tried to diffuse the tension

"Yeh, you still sore from the fight?"

"Ugh yes, this is going to kill tomorrow."

"Tell me about it. It's going to take me a few days to recover completely."

"Hey Erza, thank you for the past few days, I couldn't have done anything without you."

"It's my pleasure."

Another silence fell.

"I should head out. Listen Link, I live at the top of the hill next to us, just follow the path uphill if you need anything ok."

"Ok."

"I'll see you later." The two tightly hugged each other. And Erza opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Erza."

Erza spun round rather quickly.

"Next time I won't let you win so easy."

"We'll see." Erza laughed as she left the treehouse.

Link sighed these past three days had been long. He removed his hat, freeing his messy hair, and hung it on the wall. He climbed the ladder to his bed and removed his sword and shield hanging it up above his bed. Finally he removed his tunic and chain-mail, he had been wearing them for days and was glad to finally remove them, he dumped them at the end of his bed. From the vantage point of his bed Link could see the whole room, it really was fantastic. This is what mages can do if they set their minds to it. Looking down he noticed there was a bag left behind the sofa. "Whose is that?" Link said out loud. He jumped down to investigate, he didn't want to be too nosey but he looked on the inside of the flap and saw Erza's name written scruffily on the inside. Link made a quick decision and decided to take it up to her it would only take a few minutes. Shouldering the bag he left the house and set off up the hill.

Erza was already in her room. She was tired and sweaty from her fight with Link, in fact she was sure she visibly ponged, she had made a quick decision to shower before retiring to bed. She undressed manually and headed into her bathroom. Removing her towel, she stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water was fantastically soothing, instantly relaxing her tense muscles. She thought back on the past few days with Link. It was weird she had only met him a few days ago but those days had felt like a lifetime. Everything that had happened before him seemed so distant. She enjoyed his company a lot, admired his courage and determination to grow. Yet she could see he was still slightly broken. Something had happened in his recent past that had made him close up to the world. It didn't matter too much, he's back on the right path and Fairy Tail is the best cure for everything. All of a sudden there was a mighty thump from outside the bathroom, an intruder? Reacting fast she stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around her and summoned a blade preparing for combat.

Holding her towel up in one hand and her blade in the other she snuck out to investigate. She snuck around in the dark of her room waiting for the intruder to show himself. Her heart pounded in her chest, the silence was deadly. She turned into her bedroom to find a shadowy silhouette against the window ready to jump out of it. She turned the light on and attacked. "Surrender thief." She yelled. With a quick spring she crossed the length of the room grabbed the man and pulled him back to the floor holding the sword to his neck.

At first she didn't recognise him, he wasn't wearing his usual green tunic or hat and was about to brutally interrogate him before she saw his face. "Link?" Link was totally stunned, he had been taken completely by surprise and had found himself under Erza who was pointing a blade at his throat and that wasn't even the worst thing, Erza was totally naked on top of him. She had dropped her towel during her lunge for him. Her body was still covered in beads of water, it was definitely the most erotic thing Link had ever seen. It took all the effort in the world not look at her breasts and even more effort not to get hard from the situation. Link had totally failed at both. The second Erza realised who he was and had released her grip, he bolted out the window to hide his obvious erection and embarrassment.

Erza was totally bemused by his actions and noticed a bag on the bed. I must have left it at his place and he came to return it. Naw, He's pretty sweet... There was no need for him to run away though. We could have chatted for a bit. Erza shrugged and left to finish her shower.

The next day Link sat in the guildhall with Natsu and Gray still feeling awful after the events of last night. He didn't do it on purpose the front door was locked so he climbed through her window (obviously the room with the fancy armours). He hadn't meant to peep he was just returning the bag, this kinda thing never happened in Skyloft he would always enter rooms without permission and nothing like that had ever happened before. He held his head in his hands and groaned, how could he face her now, she'd kill him, probably incredibly slowly and painfully. She'd know him forever as a pervert. He sank further into the depths of his despair.

"Hey Link, something the matter, you look down?" Gray asked noticing Link's distress.

"What? no I'm totally fine nothing wrong here." Link said failing to hide the lie.

"Ha, it's happened already hasn't it?" Natsu said wisely "it happens to every one."

really? Link thought somehow he doubted it.

"You've asked Mira out and she's rejected you. Don't worry happens to everyone who joins the guild. Although I think you're the record holder for speed." Natsu pointed laughed manically before Gray smacked him round the back of the head.

"Natsu, that was just you, you idiot, no one else has ever done that and been rejectedand no one is going to forget how she did it either, stop trying to shift your shame onto someone else."

Link was confused "Urm, no it wasn't that." Link said forlornly he didn't have the energy to ask about it at the moment.

"Well then Link, spill the beans." Natsu shouted. "What's happened?"

Feeling slightly pressured Link said "Well I did something I probably shouldn't have done and it could lead to some awful consequences for me."

"Ok keep going?"

Link hesitantly explained the situation to them. When he had finished the story the two looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh my god, you pervert." Natsu yelled far to loud

"It was nice knowing you man." Gray laughed as he patted him on the back.

Link's heart sank he had no idea what he was going to do. Suddenly the door burst open and Erza strode in, she spotted Link, Natsu and Gray and wandered over.

"We had better leave the splash zone." Natsu giggled as they shuffled away.

"Gray, Natsu don't leave me." Link cried. He turned slowly to face Erza, his face burned with fear and he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Erza I didn't mean to peep, it was an accident I promise, I'll take my punishment, I'm sorry, just please don't kill me," Link pleaded for his life. Erza froze for a second before Natsu and Gray and most of the present guild burst into hysterics.

"Link, what are you talking about. I came here to tell you we have a lead on Din's flame, meet me in the archives downstairs, Natsu you come too." With that she left. Link's heart almost gave way right then. He had not expected that. He turned to Natsu and Gray who were still laughing.

"Wow you are hilarious." Natsu choked

"Erza couldn't care less if you saw her naked, we've all seen it. It just doesn't matter to her, I don't think she'd mind if she came into the guild naked." Gray explained.

Link realised he'd been made a fool of. Gray and Natsu saw his eyes change, he imitated Erza's death stare perfectly and stepped towards them menacingly cracking his knuckles as the mirage of a dark aura rose from behind him. Both men jolted in fear, Gray up'd sticks and bolted out the guildhall, Natsu ran the opposite way down into the cellar hoping for protection from Erza. Link breathed, relaxing before following silently. The rest of the guild all looked rather fearful of the swordsman as well.

Stepping into the large library located below the guild hall. Link spotted and headed towards Erza and Natsu, who was hiding in fear watching the green warrior approach. Link felt a bit guilty and walked up to him and held out his hand.

"It was pretty funny to be fair."

Natsu looked suspicious and cautiously took the hand, the two guys made up and Natsu grinned again.

"I'll get you back though just you wait." Link warned

Erza was confused but dismissed it as 'guy things'.

Link looked at the people around him as well as Erza and Natsu, Lucy and a cute blue haired girl sat around a small writing desk.

"Link, this is Levy." Lucy introduced the girl beside her.

"It's good to meet you Levy." Link said bowing slightly.

Levy blushed and giggled. "Its nice to meet you too Link."

"Anyway what's all this about a sacred fire, is it tasty." Natsu bawled

"Calm down Natsu, let Levy explain." Erza berated

"Right well I've been looking hard for this since Erza mentioned it yesterday, I had to dive into to some of the oldest books in the archives. However I think I have found what your looking for. It appears the sacred flame can be found in the death place of the first great fire dragon."

Almost inaudibly Natsu whispered "Igneel"


	7. Castelia

Chapter 7

This is the start of the second section of the story. There are no fights quite yet but i'm setting up for some. I'm hoping i managed to explain all that i was meant to and got my version of the age of dragons across so you guys understood it. For the age of dragons all the lore from fairy tail still applies so Zeref still cursed acnologia and dragon slayer magic was created to combat the dragons. I have just added a beginning to the age of dragons.

please review (it really does help me know what to do with the story), follow and favourite and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Levy frowned "Unfortunately Natsu, not Igneel. But it could be a good lead. The dragon in question is Igneel's earliest ancestor. Igneel was not the first fire dragon."<p>

"But he was the strongest." Natsu defended "he wouldn't die so easy."

"the other issue is it only says sacred flame it may not be the flame you're looking for." Levy continued.

"Yes, but it's the best lead we've got." Erza replied.

"So where can we find this dragon?" Natsu asked he looked far too serious.

"The answer is in a book called 'the Apocrypha of Dragons'. It is a very rare book that is said to detail the beginning of the dragon era. This is the only copy we have ever seen." Lucy said

"It essentially says that the age of dragons started in a huge war between the forces of evil and good. Eventually the good were overwhelmed and evil took over. In one last stand the guardian dragons were called in and fought the evil but eventually they too became consumed by the evil and tore the world apart. Many dragons died including the original fire dragon. The whole world was cleansed by the dragons and the evil forces faded into the darkness, humanity clung on by a thread. Eventually the world was healed and the age of dragons came to an end creating this age. In the book it has recorded all known dragons and guardian dragons. It says the first fire dragon died in the capital of the old world. I'm not certain but I believe it is referring to a city called Castelia."

"So that's where we're headed?" Natsu asked. Link looked slightly shocked, _the old world, does she mean Hyrule? _Link shook his head and rejoined the conversation.

"It seems that way. Come on then, Castelia is four days east by carriage." Erza stated

"aww, do we have to go by carriage." Natsu complained.

"Actually, no we don't." Link announced.

"Wooo, this is awesome Link!" Natsu yelled, his travel sickness not taking effect. Link, Erza, Natsu and Lucy were all soaring above the clouds on the back of Link's loftwing Airya. Airya squawked loudly as she went in for a dive. Happy was flying along side the bird cartwheeling and performing his own little air stunts. Link smiled, this would significantly reduce the time it would take to get to Castelia. Looking at the maps, it was in the east and would only take a single days flight even with all the passengers. Whilst preparing for the adventure, Link had taken the liberty of using the guild archives, he needed to find more detail on the events that had transpired in Castelia. He was worried for the fire dragon Eldin, who had helped him many years in the past. Eldin was immortal but that did not mean he was invincible, if he was the original fire dragon that meant he had bitten the dust along with the kingdom he had helped to create. It seemed rather obscure that Link had only seen the very beginnings of the kingdom of Hyrule and now was going to visit it's ruins. That is if this was the capital of Hyrule.

It was getting close to dusk as they were approaching Castelia. Link looked down to see the blackened and charred landscape. The age of dragons was over 400 years ago and still the land here had not recovered. Ahead of them the city came into view. It was obviously once a sprawling metropolis filled with fancy stone buildings and walls. The castle for which Castelia was named stood behind the town. Still reaching into the heavens but now a smouldering ruin. Airya set down at the main gate. Everyone dismounted.

"You did good girl, get a good rest." Link said patting his companion. She was not used to carrying four people and it had taken it's toll. Link turned to face the front entrance. As he had suspected over the gate lay the insignia of Hyrule, a loftwing underneath a triforce. Links suspicions had been confirmed. This is what remained of the capital city of Hyrule.

Lucy looked extremely nervous, even Natsu seemed on edge. This place was dangerous, the air felt tense and empty. Link strode forward leading the group silently and they entered the city. The wind howled through the empty streets, remnants of old carts and market stalls lined the streets, torn, battered and burned. The houses were crumbling, all the stonework was cracked and any embellishments had totally eroded away. Occasionally they would come across buildings that seemed to have been melted into a lump, could dragon fire be strong enough to melt stone like this? The whole group was incredibly wary, Lucy kept her fingers on her keys, Link and Erza were twitching preparing for any attack, Natsu gazed in fear at what dragons could do. He had heard tales but seeing their destruction truthfully terrified him, especially after the events at the grand magic games.

After half an hour the group reached the centre of the town, a low fountain was in the centre totally dried up and the statue that once resided their had crumbled completely.

"Can Din's fire really be hidden here?" Erza asked.

"I'm sure of it, this city is what is left of the capital of the kingdom I created three thousand years ago. And who better to guard Din's fire than a fire dragon." Link replied

Natsu and Lucy looked confused. "Wait Link your three thousand years old?" Lucy asked.

"Ha that makes you even older than gramps."

"No I'm nineteen, two years older than you. Idiot." Link defended

"Sure sure, gramps, just make sure you don't hold us up old timer." Natsu joked

Erza stood on a rock commanding the attention of her team. "Right we need to start searching, I suggest we split up into pairs, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, you search the city."

"Aye sir."

"Me and Link will head to the castle, if there is an issue send Happy to find us. We will meet back here in two hours okay." Erza instructed.

"Right." The others said.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy set off down the main street. The sky was turning black, the clouds were lined with a disgusting blood red colour. The whole place was pretty creepy.

"Where do we even start to look for a dragon skeleton." Lucy asked

"Well Natsu's massive nose could probably find it." Happy teased.

"Hey Happy, that's a great idea, I'll start sniffing." Natsu announced oblivious to Happy's comment. Natsu took a great whiff of air and started sprinting away in the direction his nose pointed. Happy and Lucy struggled to keep up as they meandered through the streets and alleys. Turning a final corner into a small alleyway, they saw Natsu had his back to them. He suddenly turned around and presented a sandwich, holding it up like a trophy.

"Hell yes, I was just getting hungry." Natsu gobbled up the sandwich without a second thought. "Wait Natsu how long do you think that's been their? That's disgusting."

"I dunno but it tasted great so it cant have been that long."

"That's what I was afraid of." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly there was a scampering noise from the end off the alley.

"Natsu what was that." Lucy asked backing up to him.

"You know, it was probably a great big, spider." Happy whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Not funny cat." Lucy threatened. Happy giggled.

The scampering got closer and louder, it seemed their was more than one. Lucy got more and more freaked out, Natsu set his hand on fire preparing for an ambush. Then suddenly in one huge wave an army of huge grey rats flooded the alley, "RATS." Lucy screamed and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Well at least their not spiders." Happy teased.

The rats crept forward cornering Lucy and Natsu, Natsu couldn't do anything because Lucy was in his arms.

Suddenly the rats split down the middle, creating a parade. An old balding rat paraded down the centre of the rat corridor. Stopping just in front of the trio of wizards. The rat stood up on its hind legs and cleared it's throat. In a rather regal voice the rat spoke.

"Are you by any chance wizards?"

"Natsu did that rat just talk?" Lucy whispered.

"I think so, should we answer it?" Natsu replied also whispering. Talking rats were a new one on him.

"Go on then, say something." Lucy replied still in a hushed tone. The rat was getting impatient.

"Yes we are mages of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Ah really, that is most fortunate, we watched your final match in the grand magic games it was truly something to behold."

"Ah thanks man, hey, your not so bad!" Natsu dropped Lucy and bent down and held out his hand. "The names Natsu, it's always good to meet a fan."

"Yes quite, I am lord Harkon Lovelace. Mayor of this town." Shaking his hand with a small paw.

"It's not much of a town really." Happy stated rudely.

"Yes but we were going to rebuild it but we ran into some… Interference."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"Well when we arrived here to settle, we didn't know about the dark mage who lives in the castle. For intruding on his land he cursed us and now we are all rats. We put up a good fight but that mage is incredibly powerful he told us that the next person to enter his castle would perish by fire."

"Wait what, that's where Erza and Link went." Lucy panicked

"We gotta go warn them." Natsu stated.

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that, you are mages you can lift this curse for us." Harkon said.

"we'll give it a go but we can't turn you back ourselves." Lucy told him.

"Hm, that's where your wrong, guards seize them!" Harkon ordered.

Natsu and Lucy were instantly swarmed by rats, they were tied up carried off before either of them could even react.

"Happy go warn Erza and Link. Tell them we'll be fine." Natsu yelled struggling against his bonds.

"Aye sir" happy yelled as he flew off avoiding the rats that sprang up to catch him.

"After that cat." Harkon screamed. A detachment of rats ran off to follow the flying cat.


	8. Hyrule Castle

Chapter 8 - Hyrule Castle

Hey guys. Here's chapter 8. I loved writing this chapter it has a fun little fight scene and lot's of Erlink so it should be fun. Just to help your imagination, i wrote this chapter with the Hyrule Castle from Twilight Princess in mind. In my opinion it is by far the best version in the franchise. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Link and Erza had just crossed a large stone bridge in between the city and the castle. The moat that had been once run under the bridge had totally dried up leaving it totally lifeless. The doors ahead were huge it took quite a bit of effort to open them, but once inside the doors closed on their own with a loud crash. The pair appeared to be in a large courtyard garden area, ahead was a dried up fountain with a triforce statue partially ruined in the centre. The lawns of the garden were totally black and strange weeds grew with large red thorns and eerie purple roses. These odd flowers had taken over the charred hedgerows as well. The sky was still black and the clouds were full of malice and threatened to unleash a downpour at any moment.<p>

The castle itself was a large tiered structure getting smaller the further up you went, the whole thing was supported by huge struts from the towers that lined the walls, it would have been rather magnificent in it's day, but the pair could see the large holes and ruined sections of the castle caused by dragon fire and siege machines.

Link and Erza were totally silent as they stepped towards the ruined castle. Both were ready to strike at a moments notice. Erza approached the large oak door and tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge.

"Step back." Link told her. Erza stepped to the side as Link brought out an odd blue fruit with a white flower on top, throwing the fruit at the door the flower seemed to ignite and the blue fruit slowly turned red.

"Cover your ears." Link warned.

After a second there was a large bang and a strong shockwave. The door had been totally blown off it's hinges.

"Well that's one way of doing it." Erza stated, Link really was full of surprises, she wondered what other things could be kept in his little pouch. Link grinned at her and headed into the castle.

The inside of the castle was just as ruined as the outside but from what was left you could still see the intricacies of the main hall they had entered. It was a large circular room created to receive people when a ruler held court. Balconies jutted out at various points held up with thin stone pillars. A room that was once decorated to fit a king was now ornately embellished by the skeletons of the fallen warriors of Hyrule. The halls covered in age old blood and ash.

All of a sudden the braziers lining the walls lit, illuminating the room in an deep orange light. There was a deep booming cackle coming from the high ceiling.

"All who enter the castle will perish in fire." It simply said in a deep, cruel tone. Two red flames flew down from the staircase at the opposite end of the room in a flash they transformed. In their place stood two black bodies of armour reaching 10 feet tall and baring round shields. The bodies reached behind their backs for large black blades that were looked like long cruel carving knives. The swords caught fire, Link could feel the heat of them from where he was standing.

"Darknuts" Link said under his breath. He drew his sword and prepared for combat. Erza did the same requiping into her flame empress armour so the flaming blades would have less of an effect. It was times like this she wished Natsu were here.

Both pairs charged and began combat. The Darknut's movements were slow and heavy, however one blow could easily rip them in half. Fortunately the attacks were reasonably easy to dodge. Erza had just ducked under a blade and slid through the Darknut's legs trying to land a blow on his back but it was just as heavily guarded as the front and her blade just bounced of the armour. The phantom spun round and thrusted towards Erza. Erza dodged back and the darknut's blade wedged itself the ground. Erza set her blade on fire and ran up the back of the blade and up the darknut's arm and stabbed into the hemet of the darknut where eerie red eyes peered out of a shadowed face. Her blade struck the back of the helmet and the darknut's body seemed to have turned ethereal so the blade had no effect. Erza sliced her blade upwards ripping the helmet off the darknut causing it's head to solidify. It was vile, it's face looked grotesquely burned and mangled, it's red eyes glowed with fury. Erza had run out of time and jumped off the phantom performing a backward somersault and landing back in combat position. Link had seen what she had done and found the weak points in the armour. Running forward and ducking under a horizontal slash be slashed at the leather binding the greaves causing them to fall off the Darknut's legs. He then jumped up the back of the darknut and ripped off it's helmet. Erza was also doing the same thing she had removed the greaves and the shield. Link jumped over dealing another swipe and sliced at the bindings of the cuirass revealing a heavily bandaged and burned body. Link's darknut screeched and threw his sword at Link, it lodged itself in the wall behind him, Link had just managed to stumble out the way but was caught off guard by the shield throw which struck him in the stomach knocking him back into the wall, winding him severely and causing him to drop his sword.

Erza yelled and attacked her own darknut also ripping of the cuirass. The second darknut performed the same move as the first throwing his sword. Erza dodged as she knew what was coming, she jumped on the sword used it to launch herself towards her foe. She sliced at the body of the Darknut which actually sunk into flesh unlike before, the armour seemed to be what was destabilising the body. The Darknut did not bellow in pain as expected it just turned around to face her not seeming to notice the large slice in it's side. Erza backed towards Link kicking his sword towards him. He was on all fours coughing heavily, trying to recover from the attack. The two Darknuts drew long rapiers which also set ablaze and lunged at Erza, their speed had increased massively. Erza blocked and parried the two blades but struggled to keep up with the faster movements of both enemies. Link forced himself to get up and took out his clawshot, still in pain. He shot it out behind the Darknuts up into one of the balconies brazier, which made him fly straight past the dark soldiers. Spinning round he used the second clawshot to change his direction striking the flesh of one of the Darknuts and pulling him towards it. He drew his blade and stabbed the Darknut in the back of the neck. The Darknut didn't falter and reached back to grab Link. Link slashed at the approaching arm jumping out behind the phantom. The Darknut's arm shrivelled into nothing and burst. Erza now only had to deal with a single enemy and began to cope a lot better. She ducked under a lightning fast slash and attacked his legs severing them from the body. The creature fell and she stepped out the way beheading him as he came down. It wasn't long before Link's Darknut had fallen as well, it's head rolling across the floor before exploding like the rest of it's body.

Link fell onto one knee still In pain from the shield that hit him. Erza ran to his side.

"Do you have any more health potions." She asked worried.

"Relax, I'll be fine I've dealt with worse, besides I didn't have much time to make any potions before we left."

"Well take it easy for a bit, I've got point." Erza said hoisting Link up.

Link and Erza climbed the steps ahead of them, there was someone up at the top of the castle who was controlling the Darknuts, he had to be stopped. There were two flights of stairs to the left and right of them, both were utterly ruined.

"Any ideas?" Erza asked.

Link once again brought out his clawshots. "We could try to use these on the torches but we only have one each." Link suggested. Erza chuckled.

"Requip flight armour." Erza shouted. Magic filled the room and her flame empress armour was replaced by the equally skimpy leopard print armour that increased her speed. Link blushed as he saw the new armour.

"Are you alright Link? Do you need a break?" Erza wondered

"I'm fine," Link said shaking his head "Hey Erza, the cat ears are cute" Link said teasing. Erza blushed just as much as he did and punched him in the arm.

"shut up." She said avoiding Link's eyes.

With that she began to sprint ahead jumping between the walls and on the patches of ruined stairs. Link watched in amazement and chuckled, she really was incredible. He prepared his clawshots and followed her at a far slower pace.

At the top of the staircase was a long corridor, ripped and ruined paintings lined the walls and the carpet was blackened or totally burnt away. A large hole gaped in the side of the wall, the stone work around the hole had melted back and was still hot after all these years.

"Dragon fire." Link stated

The hole had burned right into the main chamber they had just been in. Erza and Link continued down the corridor and reached a large door to an outside balcony. They were now just above the main entrance. Looking up they had barely scaled half the castle.

"You wanna take a short cut?" Erza asked

"If it makes this easier." Link didn't quite know what she meant.

"Alright then, ready." Erza walked up to Link and picked him up bridal style.

"Wait, Erza what are you doing?" Link protested. Embarrassed she could pick him up so easily. And still very conscious about her 'light' clothing.

"You said you wanted a short cut. Hold on tight." Erza chuckled. She leapt up high, earning a wail from Link as he latched on to her neck tightly. She landed on one of the turret struts and ran up the steepening slope. When it got too steep the jumped onto a second higher balcony and made one final vertical leap up to the third tier of the castle coming to an abrupt halt. Link's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

"You can let go now Link." Erza said.

Link realised he was still attached to her and let go causing him to fall flat on his butt.

Erza laughed "For a hero of legend you scream pretty loud."

"Well it's not everyday I get thrown up the side of a castle by a woman in leopard print underwear." Link defended

"It's not underwear it's…"

"I know. I know. It's armour, fine."

"Still, even if you think it's underwear you were clinging on pretty tight. Don't enjoy yourself too much Mr. Hero." Erza taunted. She was immediately confused by the words that came out of her mouth, she would never normally say this things like this, it was rather odd but she felt awfully comfortable around Link, it just felt natural.

Link had run out of comebacks, he sighed and surrendered.

The pair looked ahead. They had reached the top of the keep. A small building was ahead of them it looked far more embellished than the rest of the castle did. Despite the huge hole in the roof, the scorch marks and the melted roof-tiles. Erza and Link walked up the stairs leading to the large oak door ahead. They looked at each other and nodded. A roll of thunder could be heard as the pair drew their blades and opened the door.

The room was quite empty. Pillars held up the roof and stained glass filled most of the windows. Braziers shone on the pillars with a deep red flame. The thing that stood out the most was the throne at the end of the chamber. It was a simple stone chair inset into the floor around it was a whole bunch of broken statues. But above it was the huge skeleton of the great fire dragon Eldin, a huge sword pierced the crown of his skull. Link's eyes filled with rage seeing the skeleton of his old friend and turned to face the man sat on the throne.

He was sat in an incredibly lax position, with a sadistic sneer on his face. He was wearing red and black armour (similar to Erza's flame empress armour but heavier) along with a silver helmet in the shape of a dragons head. His hand, Link noticed, had regressed into crimson scaled claws.

"So you finally arrived. I was told you'd come. You're here to acquire Din's flame. Yes my master has told me all about you Hero. I'm afraid I cannot let you continue your quest I will have to…"

"Erza, Link." Happy catapulted through the window crash landing and rolling towards Link's feet. Happy flew up to Link's eye level. "You've got to hurry Natsu and Lucy have been captured by giant rats and I think their going to kill them."

The man was enraged at the rude interruption but cackled evilly.

"Hahaha, so those maggots were worth cursing after all, yes you're friends will die, rather slowly I'm afraid you see I told the pests that the only way to free them from the curse was too eat a mage alive."

"You bastard, what the hell." Erza yelled

"Well, you could save them, but it seems you're a bit preoccupied." The man stood up and clicked his fingers closing the doors behind them. He drew a two handed red claymore. "I saw haw you coped with my Darknuts, quite impressive, but this is where your winning streak ends. I, Volga, shall see to it personally."


	9. Volga

Chapter 9 - Volga

Hey guys, here it is chapter 9. This will be the last section of Din's flame which means final boss battle woo. I know Volga is an OC from Hyrule warriors but he really was the perfect boss for this section. He fits a fire dragon slayer perfectly.

i have recently discovered that italics don't copy over from word when I create a new document. This means that in chapters prior to this one there may be sections that are meant to be in italics signifying thoughts that aren't. I will try and rectify what i can and will make sure this is corrected in new chapters.

Please review it really helps me decide where I want the story to go based on what you want and I would love to give a huge thanks to the people who are following and favouriting the story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Volga lunged towards them slashing at both Link then Erza earning a direct hit on both warriors knocking them back. Erza summoned her Heavens Wheel armour and two angel blades. Link and Erza ran in to attack from both sides of the enemy in a pincer movement. Volga raised his blade and pointed it towards the ground. As he pierced the stone floor a shockwave of fire erupted from his blade knocking Link and Erza back again. Link had raised his shield to defend against the magic and was the first to recover and strike back. He ran through the flames that now covered the floor and thrust his blade towards Volga's chest. Volga defected the blade to the side but Link was expecting this and used the new momentum to arc his blade into a downward strike. Metal struck metal and Link stumbled back from the impact he saw Volga's sneer as he horizontally slashed at Link.<p>

Erza had recovered at this point and defended the blow before it could hit Link. All three swordsmen were in close proximity, Link and Erza began an upfront assault on the dragon knight. Despite having a rather hefty blade, Volga managed to keep up with them. Erza jumped back preparing a delta strike. Link kept Volga distracted. After she had finished charging the attack she let loose. Volga reared his head back and yelled "Fire Dragon Roar!" Intense flames flew from his mouth striking Erza before she could get close to her opponent.

_He's a dragon slayer_ Erza realised. Volga turned his head towards Link to get him too but heard "Farore's wind." Link had vanished. He then heard a loud yell from the ceiling as Link reappeared and dropped down on Volga in a savage spin attack. The attack made contact with Volga's silver helm and shattered the left half. Erza took her opportunity and went in to stab Volga. Volga managed to defend, just, and retreated back to the throne.

The dragon slayer cackled as Link cursed, in his retreat Volga had managed to get a cheap shot on Link. This guy was strong how the hell did he manage to take them both on without a scratch.

"I have played long enough. Witness the power that has slain dragons. Dragon Force." Volga cackled as an inferno engulfed him it rose up and took the shape of dragon. The roof was ripped of the building causing roof tiles to rain down and get incinerated in the maelstrom. The scene was enough to intimidate any person but Link and Erza, battered and bruised, stood fast. Volga stepped out of the flames surrounded by a cloak fire which rose from his back forming dragon wings. Beating his wings a huge gust of burning wind drove heat towards Link and Erza knocking them to the floor.

Erza tried to get up but her legs had just stopped listening, this fight had gotten intense. She looked over to Link, his eyes were full of rage. Through pure willpower he managed to pick himself up he prepared his sword and charged. Volga sent forth long tendrils of fire tipped with dragon talons to strike Link but the hero managed to dodge them or block them with his shield. When he got close enough to Volga he jumped at him delivering a downwards blow. Volga blocked the attack and went in for in a horizontal attack. Link used Farore's wind to avoid the attack reappearing behind Volga. Volga defended again. The cycle went on as they attacked as defended from each other inside the maelstrom of fire. Link was incredibly grateful for the goddesses fire-shield earrings they had allowed him to cope with the flames, now he had to finish this. The fight was incredibly close but eventually Volga found an opening he punched him viciously with a flaming fist and cast Link to the side. Link flew straight through a pillar, hit the side wall and collapsed into a messy heap out cold.

"Link!" Erza yelled. She forced herself to her feet "Heavens wheel!". A circle of blades danced in front of her. She cast them forward following closely behind, she could feel he magic energy running low, drained by Volga's flames, but that didn't matter she was going to get this done. Her blades flew towards the dragon slayer a few were knocked away by his flaming arms and one or two he had to block himself but one got through and struck his left arm. Erza charged into the flames preparing her pentagram attack. Volga was enraged and bellowed he cast his flames in Erza's direction totally engulfing her. The heat was unbearable and was sapping every last bit of strength, she looked over to the fallen form of Link attempting to give herself the will to keep fighting for him but the moment she was released from the flames, she received a vicious punch knocking her down. She tried to stand up but Volga kicked Erza onto her back and picked her up by her hair. Volga had won.

"You put up a good fight girly but this is where it ends. All who enter this castle will perish in fire." With this he raised his sword and brought it down on her. Erza struggled but simply couldn't escape his grasp. She closed her eyes preparing for the pain to come.

she heard a second roar. She opened her eyes to see a flaming fist make contact with Volga's face. Volga dropped Erza and flew towards the throne. Above Erza stood a salmon haired boy silhouetted against Volga's inferno. Natsu looked back and grinned at the fallen Erza, relief overtook her and her body fell unconscious. Natsu sucked in the flames of the other dragon slayer plunging the room into darkness. Volga looked at his new foe his face screwed up in rage. Lightning flashed behind Natsu momentarily lighting up his face, the heavens opened and rain cascaded through the collapsed roof.

(An hour earlier)

Natsu and Lucy groaned as their backs dragged along the floor. Once the rats had overwhelmed them they were tied to long poles by their hands and feet and dangled underneath. Despite the rats large size they didn't quite make it over two foot tall so the mages backs were receiving a rather rough treatment from the ground.

"Hey Lucy, guess what apparently where we're going there's going to be a huge feast. It sounds awesome."

"You realise the main course it us you idiot."

"nah that cant be right. Who would want to eat you? You taste disgusting."

"What about you you probably taste like your barbecue chicken."

"Totally blackened, just how I like it." Natsu began to drool

"No one likes it like that flame brain, the amount of guild barbecues you've ruined is unbelievable."

"What? They're great fun. I don't see why your being such a party pooper Lucy."

"Just shut up natsu!"

Much to the relief of the guard rats there was a moments silence until.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said mischievously "I can see you're panties from here."

"What!? stop looking you pervert." Lucy started wriggling around to try and hide herself it didn't exactly help."

"Hahaha, you totally fell for it! I cant really see your panties, but I can imagine."

"What the hell Natsu! stop thinking about it."

"Are all girl's underwear this dirty?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up you! I swear when we get out of here I'm gonna eat you myself."

The argument continued.

"Argh I cant take any more of this." One rat spoke up

"I agree. Cant we just dump them."

"My ears are burning."

"Don't we have any gags?"

"They don't even look that tasty."

"And besides they'd still be arguing in our bellies, and the girl looks kinda toxic."

"Hey! I heard that rat!"

"We're here!" Harkon, lord of the rats, announced. Lucy and Natsu looked around. They were in some central plaza thousands of rats swarmed the area. In the centre of the plaza was a large post that Natsu and Lucy were quickly tied to. Lucy was panicking slightly at her imminent death and began to hold Natsu's hand at least it would give her some comfort. "Natsu we do have a way out of this don't we? You have a plan right?" Lucy turned round to the view of an enormous sleep bubble erupting from Natsu's nose. Fantastic! Lucy thought. On a small stone stage in front of them a small group of rats stood, Lord Harkon was among them. A huge rat the likes of which had never been seen approached the stage. This rat was about the size of a mastiff if not a bit bigger it had brown hair and wore a cloak of black vines with red thorns poking out in places. The rat stood on it's hind legs and in a surprisingly feminine voice called over the crowd.

"Ladies, gentlemen and children today we celebrate the rebirth of our town. We shall lift this foul curse once and for all. Welcome to the Feast of Fairies."

Lucy was reaching frantically for her keys but they were just out of reach. She shuffled around in an attempt to move them closer to her hand to no avail. By now the rat in the cloak had finished her speech and the rats were closing in on the two mages a hungry look was in their eyes. Lucy began to struggle with her bonds what could she do? Suddenly she had an idea an evil smile crept across her face. Before any of the rats got near her she grabbed Natsu's sides and began to tickle immediately earning an instant response. The torture of being tickled and the shock of waking up caused poor Natsu to erupt. Flames spouted out of Natsu's mouth and his hands flickered with fire as he flailed in his bonds for freedom. Lucy grinned telling Lucy he was ticklish was Natsu's biggest mistake. Lucy's plan worked, Natsu burned through the bonds with ease and Lucy got free. Rats began to scatter at the terrifying sight. As Natsu recovered Lucy pulled out her keys. By now every rat had left bar Harkon and the shaman.

"You will bot deny us our freedom." the shaman yelled. She summoned a staff with a cruel looking hilt and bashed it on the ground. Three skeletons rose from the road and faced Lucy.

"Sorry but I'm not going to make it that easy. Open gate of the Lion. Leo!" Golden light was cast around the plaza as Leo appeared out of thin air.

"It's been a while Lucy, and might I say your looking incredible today. What happened to Natsu?" Leo looked over to the crumpled lump in the middle of the plaza.

"He'll be okay, Leo I need you to take care of them." Lucy ordered pointing at the approaching skeletons.

"My pleasure." Leo's hands glowed with a golden Light. "Regulus impact." Leo ran towards the three skeletons knocking them down easily. The rat shaman grinned, bashing her staff on the ground once again. A hand sprang from the ground followed by a grotesque rotting body. "So her magic is necromantic." Leo stated. The zombie screeched terrifying Lucy, it crouched onto it's hands and knees and began to run towards Leo. "This is going to need something special." Leo said as he reached out his hand. "Spear of Light." A long golden pole-arm appeared in Leo's hand the rod was tipped with a large head. He twirled it deftly above his head and ran towards the approaching Zombie.

Before they could collide a blue cat soared past. "Luuuucccyyyyy!" He yelled. The combat was immediately interrupted as everyone watched the blue cat crash into Lucy knocking her down. "Link and Erza… Fighting dragon guy in the castle… He looked really tough." Happy gasped for air.

"You're friends are fighting Volga? Are they fools?" The shaman asked shocked.

"So who's Volga?" Lucy asked confused.

"He's a dragon slayer who lives in the castle, he is why this land is still barren and why we are cursed."

Natsu immediately perked up "Dragon slayer in the castle?"

"You … Gotta… Help them." Happy collapsed on top of Lucy.

"Lucy, look after Happy, I'll head up there and help out." Natsu quickly said before setting his hands and feet alight and blasting himself into the sky creating an arc of fire towards the castle.

"Eh… He left me behind." Lucy yelled angrily. "Wait, is that why you want to eat us, to cure the curse?" She asked.

"Well yes. That's how to cure the curse right?"

"Well that doesn't seem right. We can try this instead. Leo, Thanks for your help but I think were done here."

"Until next time." Leo vanished. The shaman dismissed her zombie as well.

"Open gate of the Lyre. Lyra!" Lyra appeared.

"Yay do you need me for a performance Lucy. Wait, your not singing are you?"

"What do you mean I'm not singing I'm not that bad." Lyra looked uncomfortable unable to tell the lie or the truth. "Anyway I need you to play the anti-curse song you learned."

"Right!" Lyra began to pluck her heart in an incredibly jovial tune. Her harp began to glow as magic imbued itself in it. The musical magic quickly reached out to the shaman swirling around her. By the time the song had finished the rat had disappeared and had changed into a huge middle aged woman. She suddenly broke down crying flooding the plaza as she looked at her hands. "Thank you." Was all she could say.

"Job done!" Lucy announced. She turned around to find the army of rats.

"I don't think we're done quite yet." Lyra joked.

Lucy sighed and looked up to the castle. Lighting flashed over the menacing structure. She placed a hand over her heart, wishing for her friends safety.

(Back at the castle)

Rain cascaded through the broken roof as the two fire mages faced each other.

"A fire dragon slayer huh? Well now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu challenged.

"You've got some nerve kid, this fight was over."

"It's not if I'm still standing."

Volga smirked. Natsu could see he had been battered from his previous fight but he couldn't let his guard down, also neither mages could use their magic for prolonged amounts of time punches would be fine but roars were off limits as the other could just use the flames as sustenance. He looked down at Erza was down for the count, Link was trying to stand. This guy meant business if he could take down both of them. Volga raised his blade and charged. Natsu was ready he had learned a move from Guildarts for disarming people, he had intended to save it for his fight with Erza but this was more important. Volga swung horizontally Natsu dodged by moving towards Volga grabbing his right elbow and wrist and throwing Volga over his shoulder with all the force he could muster. The manoeuvre went perfectly and Volga was winded on the floor. Natsu attempted to take the blade from Volga but Volga grabbed his ankle with the opposite hand. Natsu punched Volga in the chest denting the breastplate and causing Volga to cough. Natsu got himself over the other side of the dragon knight. Before Volga could do anything else Natsu kicked the blade out of his hand towards the door then jumped back to avoid any attempt to reverse the positions.

Volga got up, his eyes were burning with a fiery rage but it could never match Natsu's. Natsu went in for the attack and they fought with flaming fists every hit landed Natsu eventually forced an opening with an uppercut to the stomach. Volga choked, he was being made a fool of by a boy. In a rage he countered and clawed Natsu's chest following with a harsh kick Natsu was sent back towards the door. Before he could counter Volga placed his foot over the barely conscious Erza's head threatening to crush it. "Don't you move or the girl gets it." Natsu's face screwed up in rage he stood down.

"That's a cheap trick you bastard, why not fight me like a man." Natsu yelled. Volga laughed evilly and began to push down on Erza's head. a swish of wind surrounded the room and Erza's body disappeared from the floor. Link appeared next to Natsu carrying her limp body. Link's whole body radiated with an intense aura matching if not drowning out Natsu's. "You just made your biggest mistake." Link threatened. "You ready Natsu?"

"Let's do this." Link and Natsu started walking towards Volga menacingly. All of a sudden Link sprung into action slicing horizontally across Volga's chest. "That's for Eldin." Link fell back and Natsu took over dealing a fire dragon iron fist to Volga's face. "That's for Lucy." Link ran forward and sliced upwards diagonally. "For Erza." Natsu joined Link as they attacked together. Fire consumed the two mages but both were unaffected, they were the flames of rage. Link flew into a full on spin attack and Natsu jumped over him yelled "Dragon slayer secret art, fire dragons exploding fist." And let loose a barrage of punches.

Volga flew into the throne the impact almost killing him. Natsu's stood ahead of the fallen man, his eyes shadowed under his hair, Link put his hand on his shoulder hooding him back. Link stepped towards the throne, A battered Volga stood up to face him.

"I've failed my master, they were too much." He gasped "but I'm not finished yet." Volga drew an odd black knife and stabbed forward laxly. Link knocked the blade out of his hand with ease and slugged Volga in the jaw knocking him out for good. Link looked back to Natsu who nodded in approval. Erza got up next to Natsu totally dazed as to what had happened. The rain stopped. Above Link the dragon skeleton began to glow and a small red pixie floated down from the once great beast.

"By now I'm sure you've figured out who I am hero, but out of courtesy I shall introduce my self. I am Eldin, once the great fire dragon who helped you on your adventure, now the guardian pixie of Din's flame." The pixie spoke.

Link nodded in understanding. Natsu was rather confused as to how a dragon had become a tiny flying orb.

"Son of Igneel, I understand your confusion however do not worry I have always known it would happen this way, a certain hero told me," Eldin said looking at Link. Now it was Links turn to look confused. "Dragons are immortal but not invincible, I was defeated by Volga in this very room, I accepted my fate, I was getting rather old, five thousand years will do that to you. But the gods gave me and the other guardian dragons a second mission, to guard the sacred keys until the Hero of the Sky returned."

A pedestal rose from the floor, a large ruby was inset in the centre.

"Link claim what's yours." The pixie finished.

Link walked over to the pedestal and held his hand in ahead, just like before a red aura trailed up his arm, his triforce glowed lighting the room like a sunrise. Natsu was rather surprised, Erza chuckled at his gormless face. Link lowered his arm breathing out, just like last time new knowledge filled his head.

"Before I leave I must tell you one last thing Hero, plan ahead wisely, your enemies can feel your presence on this land and will provide resistance. Don't let them get the best of you. I wish you luck in the trials to come and bid you farewell."

"Wait!" Natsu yelled as the pixie faded. "Do you know where the dragons have gone?"

Before the pixie could fully disappear he said. "I am certain you and Igneel will meet again before the end." Lightning struck and the pixie had gone. Natsu fell to his knees, still not any closer to finding his father.

* * *

><p>So there you go, yes this chapter was a lot longer than the others due to numerous rewrites of certain bits. At one point I totally lost the chapter and had to start again from scratch (damn i-pad). There was a bit more to this chapter written but i struggled to fit it in as it wouldn't end the chapter well but I will summarise what I wrote just to tie up loose ends.<p>

The magic council are called in and arrest Volga. Lucy manages to cure all the rats with Lyra's song but ends up unconcious of ours due to the amount of magic energy it took. The rats (now people) decide to stay in castelia and return it to the city it once was. Link successfully learned how to use Din's flame which is a projectile attack in which Link throws a fire ball from the tip of his sword that explodes on impact or when Link wants it to. Natsu is thrilled to discover the flames taste of charcoaled barbeque chicken. (In case you hadn't notice by now the idea for these spells came from Zelda's attacks from super smash bros). The party of mages return home to Fairy Tail on Airya. Woo!

So next chapter will be the start of the Naryu's Love section. As it's Advent soon i'm probably going to make the next few chapters slightly Christmas themed. Please tell me what you think it helps loads and thanks again for reading!


	10. Preparing for a Ball

Chapter 10 - Preparing for a Ball

Hey, so chapter 10 is more of a set up chapter for the future especially next chapter. Since it's pretty much advent the next few chapters will be leading up to Yuletide (christmas in Earthland, i thought it should have a more interesting name). I do however have a huge amount of stuff to do this month at college so my writing has started to slow down. I may take a break one week this month to catch up/write a really good Christmas special. Please review, it's really inspiring to hear what you think and incorporate it into my work. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(One month after the events at the ruins of Hyrule castle.)<p>

Snow covered Magnolia, the whole guild was preparing for Yuletide which was fast approaching. Link was sitting at the bar idly chatting with Mira and Cana. Over the time he'd been at Fairy Tail he had become rather good friends with them, even going on a mission or two with Cana. He also seemed to be better friends with most of the women in the guild, his only two real male friends were Natsu and Gray. They could currently be seen sulking in a corner together watching him jealously. Of course they had yet to hear what the trio were talking about.

"You know Link, you really have gotten the attention of the women here haven't you? Why don't you let loose once in a while?" Cana slurred holding probably the twentieth mug of beer that day.

"Cana, I think you've drunk enough for one day." Link said reaching for her beer which she clung to like a child with candy and pouted.

"Hey now Link' don't change the topic. Who have you been checking out?" Mira teased.

"No one." Link said far too quickly his face going red.

"Wow, Link you know you've gone rather red there. Spill." Cana ordered.

"ugh, why do I talk to you guys?" Link complained.

"It's because you like the attention, you enjoy our torment you little masochist. Still we have our suspicions." Mira answered in a scarily sweet tone.

"That we do. We can tell just from looking at you who you like. You can't hide it," Cana leaned in close to his ear, Link could feel envious glares on his back. "Erza." Link blushed heavily and squirmed on the bar stool. "Ha we totally got you." Cana yelled high fiving Mira.

"I do not, keep it down." Link protested

"Don't worry Link, your secret is safe with us." Mira beamed

"Seriously? You guys are just cruel."

"Well, do you like her?" Cana inquired more seriously.

"I…I don't know, I mean I do like her, almost all my missions are with her and I trust her absolutely, but I can't tell if it's anything more than that. I'm not even sure if I want it to be more than that." Link thought about the last girl he liked, Zelda, she was worlds away and Link hadn't left her on the best of terms but he would always feel like he was betraying her if he so much as looked at another woman in that way. He still hadn't worked out if he would be able to get back and see her again. But he couldn't give up yet but after what had happened he doubted she was waiting for him.

Mira nodded as if she had heard it all before. Which she had, in fact everyone in the guild had a similar issues, it was really frustrating for her. However Link was one of the first to actually come out and say it, now she could actually help him.

"It sounds like you have a case of cold feet and I have the perfect remedy." Mira held up a job request. It was headlined 'Yuletide Gala', it was a guarding mission and not uncommonly seen on the request board. A couple of mages had to work undercover in a ball to stop anything out of the ordinary happening. Mira was obviously insinuating that he should take Erza to a ball. In all honesty the job was appetising but Link, as Mira had said, had cold feet. "I'll consider it, kay," He reluctantly said.

"Well, it's here if you want it." Mira smiled.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" Link yelled as he saw the time. It was time for his training session with Erza. He began downing his drink Cana leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Go get her tiger." Link spluttered spitting out his drink, as Cana laughed, Mira giggled and the rest of the guild glared. Link wiped his face and ran out the door.

Outside of the warm, cosy guildhall, the city of Magnolia was blanketed in snow, Winter had finally hit the city. It was in fact only a few days until Yuletide so the streets were lined with all kinds of decorations and lights. There was a brisk chill to the air but the festive feel was slowly climaxing. Link was now in more wintery gear over his tunic he wore a long hooded fur cloak it had kept him incredibly warm over his first snow.

Erza was waiting at the training field also wearing armour more suited to the colder weather "your late Link," she stated as he ran over "that's the third time this week, so far your punctuality hasn't been your strong point, it could be the death of you" she cautioned sternly.

"Sorry Erz, I got … Distracted." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever let's get started."

And so Link went through his daily two hours of gruelling training. The training regime Erza had come up with was nothing if not brutal, a mix of sword play, strength and agility tests, mental challenges and magic training; the harsh winter wind didn't help. Over the month his control of magic had greatly improved he had mastered Din's Flame and Farore's Wind and could use them in combat or on jobs with ease. Erza would always spend time sparring with him if she wasn't working through her own training regime.

Every training session ended the same, Link had decided it would be incredibly useful to learn requipping magic in case he was ever disarmed or couldn't have his sword close by. He had the theory down but every practice ended in failure. Erza would place his blade three metres in front of him and Link would try to summon it towards him. This was the first stage in the training of Erza's magic. Once he could do this he would easily be able to pick up the rest of it. Link would spend huge amounts of time just willing the sword to move but it always just sat there, as still as a rock.

"Link, you've done enough for today. If you stay out here you'll catch a cold, Let's go in and get some food."

"In a minute, I've almost got this." Link replied confidently. Erza sighed, she admired his enthusiasm but if he didn't have the skills, the sword would never move. Making her mind up she took Link's sword handed it to him and dragged him away by his collar, stirring up a large amount of protest from Link.

That evening Link was with the rest of team Natsu (bar Erza who was at the bar getting a drink), idly chatting over their pints of beer… If you could call what Gray and Natsu were doing idly chatting. It was more like a full on swearing contest. Lucy had to put her hands over Wendy's ears to hide the profanity escaping their lips, It didn't help. Erza returned and death stared Natsu and Gray into submission. Lucy noticed a piece of paper behind her back.

"What's that Erza, we got a job?" Lucy asked. Before she could speak Natsu snatched the page. "Naw, were not doing this again." He groaned.

"Not you, you idiot, I thought it would be a good idea for me a Link to do the job, it doesn't need all of us, and i think Link needs a bit more experience in these areas." Erza stated. Link suddenly realised what the job was likely to be and looked over to the bar. Mira and Cana smiled and waved mischievously, of course they knew Erza would take any job they gave her, so they gave her this one and suggested that just the two of them go and gullible Erza just went along with it none the wiser. Link couldn't exactly say no so he accepted and was told they would set off early tomorrow.

Early next morning, Erza stood in front of Links house like she did most mornings. By now she knew Link was not a morning person and like most mornings she headed into the house. She knew there was only one way to wake a slob like Link up. Bacon. She went over to the stove and began to cook.

Link could smell something, it smelt good, it was a comforting, homely smell. Bacon. Link nostrils woke him up immediately as he jumped out of bed into the room below. As usual Erza was there cooking the bacon in a frilly pink apron which she wore over her armour.

"ERZA, STOP," he yelled sprinting towards the stove. It was too late, black fumes erupted from the pan filling the room with a vile smell. The bacon had charcoaled Link groaned "every morning."

"Morning Link, I made breakfast" Erza greeted as she scraped the smouldering lump onto a plate and put it on the table with equally burnt toast. Erza beamed, Link always wakes up for my cooking. I should do it more often, I obviously have some natural talent. He could get dressed before coming down though. Erza thought blushing slightly and looking away. Link didn't really have time to get dressed before saving his bacon so just abandoned his clothes. Even so was Erza really complaining?

Link reluctantly ate his charcoaled breakfast and prepared to set off. Putting on his green tunic, chain-mail and hat he was all set. He left his house and Erza was there waiting with her mountain of luggage. Link gave a loud whistle and Airya swooped down to land. Link patted her beak as they greeted each other fondly.

"Long trip today girl." Link said, the bird squawked and stared at Erza, who leaned smugly against her luggage. Link sighed and told Airya she would get a whole crate of fish on the way back if she helped. He knew bribery wasn't the best idea with her but there was no way that the two would ever get along. Airya grudgingly agreed and allowed Link and Erza on board, Erza more reluctantly. "I don't like riding you either, bird." She said so only the bird could hear. In one great flap Airya was airborne, she picked up the luggage and soared away over Magnolia. If there was one thing the two could agree on is that flying above the snow covered Magnolia was one of the best feelings in the world.

It was mid-afternoon when the trio arrived at the large gothic castle estate. Erza and Link jumped off Airya, who went to look for a perch after literally dropping Erza's stuff, and landed in the courtyard where they were greeted by Lord Francis Wentle the host of the party. He was a small thin balding man in his late 50's wearing a deep purple velvet suit.

"Ahh, the wizards, it's so good to meet you." He exclaimed, his voice rather high. He took both Erza's then Link's hands with both of his shaking them vigorously.

"It is good to meet you too lord Wentle. I am Erza and this is Link, we're at your service." Erza announced gesturing at Link both bowed slightly.

"Right, let's get down to business. Your job is reasonably simple, keep everyone in the ball safe, watch out for suspicious characters and keep security tight. You will have to look your best so erm." He looked Link up and down. Link was rather offended this was the wardrobe chosen by the gods!

"Don't worry, this is just his travel gear, he has something smarter to wear, right." Erza elbowed Link.

"What… Oh yeh totally fine." He said reluctantly

"Right, I'll have my son give you the grand tour and escort you to your rooms for the night. Titania, you should know he is quite the fan and is quite eager to meet you in person." The lord spoke, as a tall man dressed in dark blue leather armour with a longsword at his hip stepped into the courtyard. He walked over to them and bowed onto one knee in front of Erza and said. "Titania, it is a pleasure to meet you on such a fine day. My name is Sir Walter Wentle." Link stifled a laugh and got a venomous look from the man. Walter took her gauntleted hand and kissed it. Link immediately didn't like this guy. Walter stood up and sized up Link, Walter was a fair bit taller than Link and a tad more muscular, he was also rather handsome with his dark, well finished hair and black goatee, Link doubted he had any issues with the ladies. Irritation creeped onto Link's face, the man just made him feel incredibly inferior by just standing there.

Walter held his hand out, directing Erza towards a door, his back facing Link. As they entered the castle, Walter began to give Erza the grand tour whilst Link followed behind sulking. They saw the halls, balconies, bedrooms, music rooms; this castle was more like a palace than a fortification. Eventually they finished at the rooms Link and Erza would be staying in. Fortunately they were next to each other. Walter left in order to get ready for the party kissing Erza on the hand again.

"I don't trust him," Link whispered to Erza as Walter walked away.

"You're just being paranoid Link relax." Erza saw the time and gasped "I'd better get ready!" She rushed into her room, she had to look perfect tonight. Link didn't know but Mira had suggested the mission to Erza for the same reason she suggested it to Link. Erza decided she would look fantastic so Link wouldn't be able to resist her charm.

Link was surprised at her swift departure but shrugged and entered his own room. He flopped on the four-poster bed enjoying it's deep mattress. Still he couldn't quite get comfy it wasn't quite like his bed at home. He frowned, in all honesty he was a bit bored. He got up and left to explore. There wasn't very much more to see but he decided it would be best to sweep the place, locate entrances and exits; this was a job after all. He had managed to find a rather nifty secret tunnel near the main hall hidden behind a statue of a lion. It lead out the back of the castle down a steep cliff face. He decided to note that down for later and to look for more secrets later on. He soon realised hour and a half had passed and preparations were near completion, he quickly headed back to where Erza was. On the way up some stairs he bumped right into Sir Walter.

"Ah, it's you. I don't believe we've met." Walter said it as if it were a challenge.

"Link." Link replied cautiously holding out his hand for a shake. Walter grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him in whispering in his ear.

"Don't get in my way tonight, kay big guy." He let go and walked on by. Link was slightly shocked and ran up the rest of the stairs towards Erza's room. What is this guy planning?

He burst in on Erza who was looking at herself in a long mirror, she turned around as he had entered. Link was entranced, Erza was wearing a daring black ball gown that looked fantastic with her hair, it showed off her figure perfectly accenting her bust and hips. She wore elbow high gloves and black flats, she went minimalist with the make up and jewellery, only wearing a pair of onyx earrings. Link was totally stunned and stood in the door way with his mouth gaping. Erza smiled.

"That bad, huh?"

Link immediately shook his head. "You look… Incredible." He stuttered still speechless. Then Link saw it, the ever rare blush on Erza's cheeks as she avoided eye contact.

"Link your still dressed in those." She stated, in fairness she thought there was nothing wrong with it, his armour was a part of who he was, she didn't want him to change out of it but in all honestly she doubted it had been washed in three thousand years. "Here I have one of Gray's suits you can wear, I figured this would happen," she went and began searching in her mountain of suitcases. Pulling out a whole plethora of stuff from clothes to books to a small cute dog plushie. Eventually she pulled out a suit thrust it at Link and cast him out of the room. Link went to his own room and sat on his bed. Erza had looked stunning, Link put his head in his hands. _Do I have feelings for Erz?_ Link felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. _I obviously do_. Then Links mind wandered to the real question: Was he allowed to act on them? He sighed and decided to get ready, he didn't have very long.

After a quick shower and an attempt at brushing his unruly hair he tried on the suit. He hid his adventure pouch on his belt under the suit, therefore if anything were to happen he would at least have his shield and equipment with him, he wouldn't be able to bring his sword though which made him feel slightly vulnerable, it felt like the silent realm all over again. He also chose to wear gloves over his hands to hide the triforce and fairy tail mark. Unfortunately as always the triforce burned through the left glove leaving it's mark vividly on the back of the glove. Link sighed he guessed it didn't want to be hidden.

Erza knocked and entered the room, now it was her turn to be speechless. It was a simple black suit and white shirt deal, but he looked incredibly handsome.

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"Great," Erza said quickly. She worried that if she blushed anymore tonight her face would permanently remain the same colour as her hair.

"Good, I've never worn a suit before, there are a lot of things I haven't done before recently. I guess I have you to thank for that." Link said honestly stumbling on his words. Erza walked up to Link and fixed his bow-tie.

"Don't worry about it, make sure you enjoy yourself tonight, I imagine it's your first ball as well."

Link laughed. As he stopped he looked deep into Erza's chestnut eyes, the world around them went silent. "Erza just be careful, I really don't trust Walter. I don't know why but please be safe."

"You worry too much Link, I promise I'll be fine." Erza replied trying to comfort Link slightly.

Link walked over and opened the door, gesturing for Erza to go through. "The party awaits." Erza linked her arm with Link's who suddenly felt very self conscious as they headed towards the ballroom. "Relax, I can feel how tense you are." Erza comforted. They looked at each other and laughed as they entered what was to be a rather interesting night.


	11. The Yuletide Ball

Chapter 11 - The Yuletide Ball

Hey guys, again this wasnt an easy chapter to do and actually ended up long over 4000 words so i've split it into rather uneven halves of which this is the longer one. Again i'm introducing a few new OC's, whether they will have a huge impact on the future story I don't know. I don't really want to make up some characters then just totally forget about them. I should warn you there is quite a bit of bad language this is probably the worst chapter for it so if your uncomfortable with it I apologise. Still I hope you enjoy the new chapter please follow, fave and the lot.

Thank you all for reading you guys are the best!

* * *

><p>The ballroom was stunning. A small chamber orchestra played sweet yuletide carols from the left side of the hall, to the right were large arched windows leading out to a balcony. Around the edges of the room were various round tables for the guests to dine on and ahead was a more grand, raised table for the host and honoured guests. The whole room was ornately decorated with tinsel and well decorated pine trees. The whole place had a truly festive feel. Walter sat alone at the head table grimacing.<p>

Link and Erza entered the large hall, to the right of the door stood Lord Francis who was chatting idly to some member of the gentry, he noticed the two mages.

"Ah, Jeffrey allow me introduce you, this is Erza Azure and Link Harkian. Two distant relatives from across the sea, they've travelled quite the distance to get here." Link wasn't fond of his new last name but he could see that Erza simply hated hers.

"Ah, Well Happy Yuletide to you," the man greeted "So where abouts are you from."

"My father owns an estate to the south of here, it's quite a way away not many people have heard of it." Erza replied creating the story so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Yes, well Jeffrey I will catch up with you later." Francis said dismissing the man quickly and without being too rude.

"Ah yes, see you in a bit then ol' chap." The man left to mingle with others at the ball.

"Right then you two, you know what you have to do, just stay undercover and watch out for anything suspicious. Try not to let anyone figure out who you are. If you would like to know where you are seated ask a butler. Now I will see you at the end of this evening with the payment."

"Yes sir." Erza replied as he walked off. Link felt rather out of place here, it was far more grand than he was used to, he was rather glad Erza was beside him, at least there was one person he knew. The pair entered the hall and were instantly greeted by Sir Walter who had wandered to the other end of the hall to meet Erza.

"Erza, may I say you look stunning this evening," he said bowing. "I have managed to save you a seat at the high table right next to mine, there is really no need to thank me." He gestured away from Link towards the high table. Erza gave an apologetic look as she was obliged to accept the promotion. She unlinked her arm with his and headed to the top of the room. Link glared daggers at Walter who returned with a victorious smirk.

Link sighed and decided to mingle for a bit, he was however shunned from numerous conversations as the elderly lords argued continually about politics and money ignoring Link completely. It wasn't long before Link noticed a group of young men skulking at the side of the room. He decided to join them, at least they were roughly his age. The young men were all tall and rather handsome and were chuckling about something. They were instantly silent when Link joined.

"Can we help you short stuff?" One asked examining Link. He was considerably taller than Link with short white-blonde hair with a rather unique cut.

"Probably not," Link answered, the group laughed.

"So who the hell are you, can't say we've seen you here before."

"Link Harkian, I'm a distant relation of Lord Francis." The group laughed again.

"What that midget? I feel sorry for you man."

"Why?"

"Why?" The blonde guy scoffed, "cos he's fucking mental man have you seen him he's far too trusting, one day someones gonna just milk him for all he's worth and leave him in the gutter. Even his son Walter is a bit odd, still he's managed to get a pretty fit piece of meat tonight." Link looked up to Erza who was smiling as she chatted with Walter, Link still felt a pang of jealousy.

Suddenly the guys got excited nudging the blonde guy and pointing to a pretty woman who had just entered the hall. She was wearing a long golden ball gown, her brunette hair was pinned up with an assortment of jewelled accessories. She was joined by numerous other friends "So she came. Right then let's do this boys. Tonight she'll be mine." The man said with a smirk that disconcerted Link. Immediately a detachment of boys headed off and ushered the woman's friends away from her singling out the brunette. Then the blonde man moved in. Link noticed that the guys seemed quite experienced at this. They really did act like sharks. "So, who is she?" Link asked pointing towards the brunette.

"Are you thick. That is Helena Pontefract the daughter and heiress of probably the wealthiest family in Fiore. Jason and her have had a thing for years this is the night that he's finally going to claim her." Link turned to the man who spoke with a disgusted expression he didn't want to know what he meant. Link looked back at the woman, she seemed distressed as the blonde man spoke to her. He seemed to have backed her into a corner not letting her escape. After a few seconds she physically pushed him away. Link decided to step in. He walked forward.

"Oy dude, what do you think you're doing don't interfere." A man grabbed onto Link's shoulder. Link looked back there was an anger in his eyes these guys were jerks and Link knew it. He imitated Erza's death stare making the man back down. "It's your funeral man but I wouldn't pick a fight with Jason he's a demon," Link continued walking towards the scene as he approached the woman, Helena, tried to walk away but Jason grabbed her wrist almost violently, she tried to break free but his grip was strong. Link knew at this point he had made the right decision. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hey, maybe you should lay off." Link suggested.

"Excuse me but I'm failing to see how it's any of your business." Jason bit back.

"I'm afraid to say no sane woman wants a guy whose ego is bigger than his dick, although it's not exactly hard for you is it." Link calmly said, Jason's eyes filled with rage.

"You've asked for it now." He grinned as he swung round to deliver a punch to Link's face. There was a smack as flesh hit flesh and the whole dance hall looked immediately stopped to view the commotion. As the dust settled Jason's face fell as he noticed his hand had been stopped in midair, Link had caught the fist in a vice grip before it had even got close to his face.

Link leaned in close. "If I were you I'd stop before you make anymore of a scene." Jason pulled his fist out of Link's grasp. The atmosphere was tense at this point Jason could do anything. Link realised he was risking his cover massively and should probably escape the situation. Before Jason could retaliate a butler with a large bushy moustache tapped Jason on the shoulder. "Sir, your table is ready." Jason didn't have much choice so with a scowl he followed the butler out into the dining hall. He looked back and mouthed "this isn't the end." Link marked the man in his head as a suspicious character and decided he would have to keep a close eye on him. Link sighed and relaxed slightly, he looked at the woman he had just defended she was surrounded by her friends who were bustling around her but she was just staring intently at Link in slight confusion. He smiled and curtly nodded at the woman before walking away.

Link decided to find his table and lay low for a while, asking a butler he was directed to a table in the corner near the door, it seemed shorter then the others. He went over and sat down, his mind was working a mile a minute, he was far too stressed, he realised the butler had saved him from revealing his identity. _Maybe making him angry was a bad idea_ Link thought. _I should lay low for a while._ He looked over to the head table where Erza and Walter were laughing together over some joke Walter had made. It didn't make Link feel any better, _Mira offered the job so Erza would be with me not him._ Link realised what he was thinking and his conflicted feelings returned. He grabbed his hair with both hands and rested his elbows on the table.

Link heard a shuffle next to him and saw a young blonde girl wearing a frilly pink dress looking up at him.

"Why are you on the kids table?" She said rather directly.

"This is my seat I guess." Link sighed was there a mistake?

"But you're not a kid, you're old." That hit Link like a ton of bricks.

"Well your nice. Whats the name of my little bully then?"

"I'm Ysolda and I'm not a bully."

"Sure you aren't, I'm Link nice to meet you." Link said ruffling her hair his mind was beginning to clear.

"Hey," she complained Link stopped, she looked at him confused, "Your not like the other people here are you."

"No I guess I'm not."

"So who are you then."

Link grinned "I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret okay."

"Okay"

"Pinky swear" Link held out his pinky. She took it nodding.

"Well, truth is I'm a secret agent here to stop anything bad happening." The girls eyes lit up and she giggled "But I'm going to need a hand, you see my friend is occupied over there so I need someone else to help me," Link could see she was hooked "Let's see, they need to be as sneaky as a thief, smart as a wizard and most importantly they must have the courage of a lion. Any ideas?"

"Oo pick me I can be sneaky." The girl put her hand up.

"I dunno,"

"Pleeeeease." Ysolda begged

"Ok go find your friends and we'll all work together."

"Right." Her eyes flooded with determination as she ran off to find the other children at the party. Link relaxed into his chair, telling kids his identity probably wasn't the best thing to do but kids are far more observant than adults and he would soon have a small army at his side. He relaxed in his chair. How do innocent kids like this become so sour? He thought back to Jason and his 'gang'. He sighed trying not to think about it, this mission was a lot of work.

Ysolda soon returned with 5 other children 3 boys and two girls all under ten. Of the two girls one was wearing a red dress with black hair she had a bored uninterested look, the second girl was wearing a pale blue dress she looked the youngest and had her little finger in her mouth as she looked up at Link. Two of the boys were obviously twins and were sporting matching purple suits and ridiculously spiked-up hair, both bore mischievous grins.

"Reporting for duty, sir." The final boy said giving a smart salute. He wore large glasses and a green velvet suit he had neat black hair.

"At ease agents, right, Today we have special mission and I need your help. Okay, This is what I need you to do." He told the children the plan and they ran off excitedly. Link got up from the children's table watching them go. He turned and was met by the woman he had saved.

"Well, your pretty good with kids Mr. Secret agent." She greeted smiling.

"Yeh, I guess I have a way with children."

"So it seems, well then Mr. Agent aren't you going to introduce yourself." Link got flustered bowed and said "Um, Good evening, my name is Link, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman giggled at his attempt to appear upperclass.

"The pleasure is all mine, my name is Helena." Link grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen I came here to thank you for what you did earlier, and to apologise. I've known Jason all my life, recently he's been more possessive over me. I'm terribly sorry you had to be caught up in it." Link smiled.

"I was just trying to help, there is really no need to thank me."

"Still, to be able to stop a punch like that you must be pretty strong, who are you really." Helena took a step forward closing the gap between them, Link laughed awkwardly he was totally unused to these situations he hid the triforce out of her view. "No one important."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I'm not buying that," Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ysolda and the other kids giggling as they watched the scene. "Let me see, you hold yourself proudly like a knight, you are hiding your identity from everyone at the ball which means you don't want to be discovered and finally your eyes show every emotion you feel; all that loss, all that love. How could any woman resist a Hero like you?" Helena leaned in "This is where you invite me to dance." Link stuttered he hadn't even considered dancing tonight. She laughed took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Erza looked down from the head table, and saw Link dancing, surprisingly well, with some unknown beauty. She sighed, somehow, seeing that had made her evening that much worse, somewhere inside her she wished she was dancing with him instead of the strange woman. At least he was having a good time, she was stuck with Sir. Walter Wentle who was a rather closed up man, they had made polite conversation which Sir. Walter found rather difficult, yet Sir. Walter seemed to want her close by and wouldnt let her leave for too long, it was suspicious but he may just be paranoid for the safety of his father. It wasn't long before dinner was being served. The woman left Link with, to Erza's dislike, a light kiss on the lips. Erza could see his blush from where she was sitting. She watched as he went back to sit with the children who all noisily made fun of him. _What ever happened to keeping a low profile?_ Erza turned to her meal pretending not to be bothered. As a starter she had been given an ornate cup and saucer filled with pea soup, it was very stylish and probably tasted great but Erza had totally lost her appetite.

Before the main course began the host of the party Lord Francis stood up and tapped his glass. The room went silent. "Ladies and gentlemen," he started. "I would very much like to thank you for attending the Yuletide Ball and I do hope you are having a wonderful evening." With that there was a polite applause. "I would also like to thank the long table foundation for allowing me to host this prestigious event. So before I bore you all with my many thanks, I would like to propose a toast." Erza saw as everyone reached for their glasses, next to her Walter was smirking as he watched his father reach for his cup. The whole hall stood up, even Link with his apple juice. "To a wondrous Yuletide," everyone raised their glasses and repeated all drinking except Erza, she was watching Walter closely, was Link right? What was Walter up to?

Francis rose his glass to his lips and was about to sip before a flash flew straight past him smashing through the glass in the man's hands spraying liquid and glass shards everywhere.

* * *

><p>Dun dun daaaaa! Cliffhanger! See you next week! :P<p> 


	12. Assassin

Chapter 12 - Assassin

Hello again. here it is the assassin is about to be revealed, this is the second half of the original chapter i wrote and it is a lot shorter than the first this fight scene was again rather hard to write and to me seems a bit rushed but be sure to tell me what you think of it.

* * *

><p>Francis' face switched to a state of shock and the man passed out in his chair. Wedged right next to his face was a simple steel throwing needle. Walter swore loudly and looked around for the culprit. Link had run into the centre of the hall.<p>

"There in the rafters." Walter pointed. Sure enough a figure was leaping away from the head table. Link reached for his magic whip, a glowing blue orb shone at the end of it. He cast it over to the figure wrapping it around his ankles before he could jump out a window and escape. Link pulled the man to earth and he fell into the centre of the room. The figure found himself wedged between Erza in her ball-gown wielding a blade and Link with his whip. The man stood to his full height, he was shorter than Link with a slender frame. He was clad in pale blue robes and white bandages covered his arms and face failing to hide long blonde hair that poked out messily. On his chest was an odd symbol, a red eye with a large tear drop in the centre. Link recognised it Impa wore a similar symbol on her robes which meant he was a Shiekah. Link didn't even realise the tribe still existed or why they would make an attempt on some random lord's life. It didn't matter, the man was a threat and had to be taken care of. Erza attacked but fell foul to a small stunning explosive thrown by the Shiekah deterring her. Link yelled "NOW" and the children sprang into action, they all stood on the tables yelling as they fired at the shiekah using slingshots. The shots that missed smashed through the small sections of windows that made up the large arches. Link used their distraction to get the drop on the shiekah, He used Farore's wind to teleport towards him and put his whip away, he went in to punch the man but the sheikah blocked with his forearm. The sheikah chopped with lightning speed striking Link's side paralysing him temporarily. He jumped over Link's back and ran towards the door. Erza attacked again, the sheikah turned to face her and knocked her too her knees in two accurate motions incapacitating her before she could even react. The sheikah then finished Erza with a swift kick sending her onto her back. Link saw it happen and yelled in frustration, this guy was ridiculous. The sheikah carried on running, Link knew he couldn't let him escape. A strong feeling welled up inside him and he felt his triforce glow in his hand. In a second a sword smashed through the window of the hall and flew into Link's palm. Link sprinted towards the man determination flooding his eyes. The Shiekah held up an odd bomb and threw it to the ground. White smoke erupted from the bomb and surrounded the man. Link slashed through the mist to find the sheikah had totally vanished. He'd failed to catch him. Link cursed. Erza got up un-equipping her sword.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the disturbance in your evening, I can assure you that the threat has been dealt with. However I implore you to retire to your rooms or head home as fast as possible." Erza stated. She looked over to the head table, Walter had gone and many people were around lord Francis who was still in and out of consciousness from the fright.

"Link I need to talk to you outside." Link turned to the kids who all had wide grins on their faces and nodded in thanks before following Erza.

Erza stood on the balcony, it was a lot colder out here, she could feel winters chill in the air. She visibly shivered, Link threw his suit jacket over her and undid his bowtie. She smiled happy that they had been reunited.

"You did it Link, you summoned your sword from the other side of the castle!"

"I know! I don't know what I did but it worked."

"Well then good job," her face turned to a frown. "Are you sure it was a good idea to get the children involved Link," Erza asked

"It worked didn't it, besides I don't think she would attack children. She didn't actually fight us the whole time she was simply attempting escape."

"She? What makes you say that."

"She smelt good, like perfume." Link shrugged. Erza flicked him on the side of the head.

"Maybe you just had your head in the clouds after that kiss, that's right I saw it." Link looked guilty and avoided eye contact, "Anyway that's not important, I don't think she was there to attack anyone. What does it mean if an assassin misses his target?"

"she's a bad shot."

"Assassins don't mess up Link, Francis wasn't the target, his glass was."

"Wait, what?" Link was confused.

"I have a horrible feeling that his wine was poisoned, we need to know who did it because they may strike again before the end of the night. The safest place for Francis is here where there is a large crowd but he won't want to be here after his shock. I want you to escort and guard Francis inside his room, stay hidden and wait in case the threat appears again, I will stay here and keep an eye on the guests. Unfortunately Walter has mysteriously disappeared which is rather suspicious so keep an eye out."

"Right, see you soon." Link and Erza parted ways again.

Upon reentering the party, the guests were in a bit of a frenzy. Link saw Helena as she left the hall she looked back at Link with a frown on her face. Link went over to Francis who was back in consciousness and being taken care of by some maids.

"My Lord, I think it would be best for you to retire for tonight, my friend will handle everything here so there's no need worry." Link reassured the man, he looked like he had aged ten years, almost dying does that to you. The small man nodded and allowed the maids to hoist him to his feet. As they left Link noticed little Ysolda getting berated by her parents for her reckless behaviour. The child just scoffed, she looked over to Link and ran over giving him a hug around his waist. "Good work today agent, I'll be in touch." Link dismissed the child ruffling her hair. She grinned and ran back to her parents who were scowling in his direction.

Quarter of an hour later, Link was sat in the shadows of Francis' room. The man was fast asleep, the maids had given him a strong sedative to calm him down. The only light in the room was from the faint moonlight cascading through the windows. Link sighed relaxing into his chair. He was exhausted, it had been a rather intense night considering it was only ten thirty. He suddenly remembered the kiss. It had come from no where, from some pretty stranger he had helped once, looking back on it made him feel good but the feeling was soon drowned out with guilt. _What would Zel think if she saw that? Would she even care anymore? What about Erza? Mira and Cana will be disappointed._ He groaned at the situation. The sound of the wind filled the air and a shadow was cast across the room.

"It's a fine evening. Link." The Shiekah announced her presence she was standing by the window leaning on the wall arms crossed across her chest. Her voice was just as ambiguous as her face. Link leapt to his feet and raised his arm to the sword on his back. He quickly lowered it realising she wasn't a threat.

"Is there a reason you have returned?" He inquired still slightly suspicious.

"Aye, My name is Iris of the sheikah tribe, I'm guessing you have a few questions for me,"

Link looked at the shiekah questionably, still unsure of how trustworthy she was. "You know who wanted to kill the lord don't you."

"So you figured it out, yes I did come here to save his life, the man who planted the poison is not to blame rather the man who payed him is."

"Who?"

"Sir Walter Wentle," the Shiekah replied

Link's suspicions were correct, "There has to be a reason for the attempt, why would he want to kill him publicly."

"It's likely so he could come out as the good guy pretending to mourn over his father's death and earn the respect of the rest of the gentry. He would then inherit his father's fortune. It was greed that drove Walter but there must have been a catalyst. Walter wouldn't attempt something like this on his own."

"So you think that Walter was convinced to do this by someone else."

"Lord Francis is your best lead towards Naryu's Love, we can therefore assume that it is Zeref who is the mastermind behind this plan."

"How do you know about that?" Link asked the Shiekah about his mission. _who is this woman? _Before she could answer a sound came from the bed.

"So my own son plotted my death…" Francis mumbled from his bed. "He'll be long gone by now you won't catch him, but I have no doubt you will meet again. It's Link correct?" Francis looked at Link. "Show me your hand." Link walked over to the bed removing his left glove revealing the triforce on his skin. "Hmm, many years ago I was told I would meet you and that I would have to relay this information. 'Naryu's Love is located in the largest lake of this land. You will have to face your own darkness to receive it'." The old man sighed "Sheikah thank you for saving this old mans life but it was possibly in vain, I'm afraid the shock of all this has not done wonders for my heart. Link may I ask you to perform one final task for me." Link nodded smiling at the old man. "My son is not evil just misguided, if you ever meet him again, please help him to become a better man." Link nodded as the old man turned to face the window "It truly is a fine evening," Francis said using his final breath.

Link looked towards Iris. "This proves that he knows your around Link, Eventually he will come and find you, when he does he will aim for those you care about. Keep them safe. I'm sure we'll meet again." With a wisp of wind the sheikah had vanished. Link sighed, silently he turned and left the room, feeling the weight that fate had brought upon his shoulders. It came at a cost but Link now knew where the final key lay.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, Naryu's love is in the largest lake in Fiore which i'm pretty sure is in Clover (where Erza Natsu and gray fought lullaby) but i don't think it really matters.<p>

i believe in the near future i am going to rewrite chapter five which is the fight between Link and Erza. I was never one hundered percent happy with it as previously stated thanks to Jackflame and Onihelix who helped me realise how wrong the way Link lost was. Jack has given me some good ideas for the new fight and i will hopefully get it written before new years but i cant really promise anything. If you have any ideas for the fight please let me know but i would prefer that Link loses.

Next week is the christmas special wooo! Which I have already written and i actually really like it, it does need some fine tuning but by next week i'm sure it will be awesome. See you later guys, Chris!


	13. Yuletide - Christmas Special

Chapter 13 - Yuletide

what's up guys here it is. This is the christmas special, i actually really enjoyed writing it and sincerely hope I managed to capture the magic of fairy tail amd Christmas in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it please fave, follow and review if you enjoy it.

Merry Yuletide!

* * *

><p>Link and Erza returned to the guildhall the following morning having failed their mission. It had been discovered in the evening that Lord Francis had died of heartbreak after finding out about his son's betrayal. The pair left early the next morning both feeling the heavy burden of their failure. Upon entering the hall both went over to the bar and ordered something to take their minds off things.<br>"So, how'd the mission go?" Mira asked  
>"Pretty awful." Link announced "let's not talk about it."<br>"I see. Well, lets get rid of those frowns shall we. It's yuletide eve after all!"  
>The guildhall had already been decorated incredibly just in time for the yearly festival, A large Yuletide tree stood in the centre of the room decorated wonderfully in silver and gold streams of magic. Everyone had put a personal touch on the tree, it was tradition that the ladies of the guild would put a pair of earrings that most suited their personalities or magics on the tree. There was a sword piercing from Erza, Lucy had hung a key earring on, Juvia for some reason had some custom made Gray earrings. The guys however had also added their touches: Gray's was the most prominent he had put icy frosting all over the tree with a few icicles making the tree sparkle in the light, Romeo had put a tiny flame in a jar on the tree, Natsu of course was not allowed anywhere near the tree as the last eight trees had all burned down because of his misbehaviour, even so he had still made his mark by hanging a small, red, glass dragon in honour of his father close to the top of the tree. Link had made a small contribution and had a golden ornament in the shape of the triforce made to go on the tree. Of course at the very top of the tree stood a large golden version of the Fairy Tail insignia. Presents were already building up underneath the tree.<p>

With Yuletide so close, Erza and Link couldn't help but feel slightly better. Erza was called away to report to Markarov the happenings of the last evening, leaving Link with Mira. Link knew what was coming. Just as Mira was about to ask Link shook his head.  
>"Nothing happened Mira." She pouted unhappily.<br>"Ah well, I'm sure you got her a fantastic gift to make up for it right?"  
>"Oh shi…" Link launched himself out of his stool.<br>"Wait you haven't got her a gift. What about the rest of us." She looked worried  
>"Oh don't worry I have all yours, I wanted to get something special for Erza and was going to get it yesterday but well you know the rest." Link quickly said shouldering his shield over his winter jacket. Mira laughed well you'd better hurry then.<br>"right." Link said as he ran out of the door.

An hour later Link found himself in the middle of Magnolia still no closer to finding a gift. He was staring in a jewellery store window when he felt a presence behind him.  
>"Bit of last minute christmas shopping Link?" Link leapt out of his skin in surprise, he turned<br>to find Lucy with an evil smirk on her face. Link scratched the back of his head.  
>"Um yeh, I need to find something for Erza."<br>"Ooo and your looking in a jewellery shop eh? What you planning lover boy?" Lucy nudged Link. Link just sighed he was used to the teasing now. "Shut up, I wanted to get her something special, you know? I just haven't been able to find her anything. any ideas?"  
>"Well you could get her a sword but she has plenty of those, jewellery is a good option but has little sentimental value. It's a puzzle." Suddenly Lucy's face perked up. "Oh I have a great idea!" She announced<br>"What?" Link was eager, this could be it.  
>"This way." She grabbed Link by the arm and ran off, Link flapped in the wind behind her.<p>

"We're here!" Lucy announced.  
>Link sweat dropped as he looked up at the sign. "I don't think that's a good idea." The shop sign read 'Nearly Naked' and the window was filled with yuletide themed underwear which forced Link to divert his eyes away in embarrasment.<br>"I'm sure Erza would love some lingerie, especially if it's from you." Lucy whispered the last part in his ear.  
>"Um, thanks for your help but I think I'll pass." With that Link wandered off to the next jewellery store. Lucy followed close behind pouting grumpily. They had barely left the vicinity of the lingerie shop before Link heard a loud rumble, wait, did that come from. He turned around with an evil grin and saw Lucy clutching her stomach glaring at Link challenging him to laugh at her or make a witty comment. Getting the picture Link held up his hands as a peace sign and said. "You know what, why don't we get some lunch."<p>

Around half an hour later Link and Lucy sat on a park bench each happily munching on some giant cinnamon pretzels.  
>"Hey Lucy, what about you? What are you doing out?"<br>"Same reason as you I guess, I'm looking for a special present for a friend."  
>Link sighed "It's a lot harder than it looks. This friend special to you?"<br>"Well obviously... honestly he is the person who makes my world go round, I can't imagine life without him. He has done so much for me while i've been at fairy tail, I just wish I could find a present that sums up my feelings." Lucy looked thoughtfully into the clear Winter's sky.  
>"I know how you feel." Link joined her. What she had just described, although she was likely much further on in the development of her feelings, felt incredibly similar to Link's own feelings for a certain someone. Somehow even after knowing her for merely a month, Link felt incredibly strongly for Erza and he couldn't deny it, it made him worry about the future. He couldn't bare to lose her. Link thought of the sheikah's warning.<br>"Well," Lucy said cheerfully. "Let's work together and find the perfect present, kay Link!"  
>Link nodded grinning widely.<p>

That evening Lucy and Link decided to call it a day. Lucy at least had had some success she clutched the gift as if it were her own child, Link however was still struggling.  
>"Maybe you could get her something from one of your adventures." Lucy suggested.<br>Link thought back to their very first meeting, an idea slowly forming in his head. Then he got it.  
>"Lucy, you are an absolute genius." He said hugging her tightly. Before he left he said "Listen about that special someone, I think you ought to tell him how you feel, bottled up emotions like that are dangerous, have courage I would be willing to bet that he reciprocates your feelings." Lucy blushed and nodded as Link ran off towards his house waving. He brimmed with excitement he had to get the gift ready on time. Lucy sighed and clutched the present they had decided on. She looked up to the night sky, "Ok, I'll do it." She said to herself, she left for her own house and the whole city fell asleep, Every man woman and child waiting with anticipation and glee for the following day.<p>

...

Bells tolled loudly from Magnolia cathedral the following morning heralding the arrival of Yuletide. The sun slowly peaked over the distant mountains flooding Magnolia with it's warm light. The snow that covered the city glistened in the sunlight. Erza was surprised to find that instead of sleeping in, Link was standing outside his house petting his Loftwing Airya, fondly wishing her a happy Yuletide. Erza could see around the Loftwing's neck was a dazzling winter themed collar, silver with a large snowflake at the front. The bird seemed incredibly happy with it and nuzzled close to Link. It then raised back it's head and began to cough, right in front of Link it dropped a half eaten fish as a gift to Link. Although Erza was repulsed by the slime covered fish, Link happily accepted the gift and took a large bite out.

Erza approached Link from behind, "Happy Yuletide Link." She greeted hugging him from behind.  
>"Same to you too." Link replied grinning. The Loftwing glared at Erza for interrupting her quality time with Link.<br>"And a happy Yuletide to you to bird." She said grudgingly to the loftwing. "You know I got something for you." She may not like the bird but it was Yuletide after all. She held up a salmon she had found in the freezer at Fairy Hills. The bird immediately perked up. Erza threw the fish into the sky and it was deftly caught by Airya who gobbled it down in seconds. The bird then looked rather guilty and began to cough again. "Don't you even think about it." Erza said pointing at the bird. Airya swallowed and relaxed. "So Link should we head out."  
>"Yup, the guild will be waiting for us." With that the pair waved goodbye to the Loftwing who took off for a morning flight and headed towards the guild.<p>

Despite how early it was the whole guild was already at the hall. They were all wearing festive clothing and jumpers and were happily celebrating together. Even people who were rarely around had arrived today including Gildarts who was hugging Cana tightly as she struggled to escape his mighty grip. All the tables had been pushed together creating an enormous table behind the tree and in front of the stage. Everyone was sitting down and waiting for master Markorov to make his Yuletide speech. Erza and Link took two seats with the rest of their team, Link caught Lucy's eyes and they nodded at each other knowingly.

After ten minutes of socialising Markarov finally stood on the stage.  
>"Mages of Fairy tail, I would like to wish you a very MERRY YULETIDE." The guild roared in response Link joined in with the loud season greeting. "Today is a day of family love between us. For some of us this is the first Yuletide in seven years with the whole family, for some of us it is simply the first Yuletide with us at all, but none of that matters we're all together today so lets make the most of it." The whole Guild cheered heartily. "Now let's open some presents!" He yelled<br>Everyone made for the tree which was filled with stacks of presents for each member of the guild. Natsu of course was the first to fly in and tear apart his presents. Every other member approached more casually. Link approached his pile and was surprised by how many presents he had received he started unwrapping them like everyone else. Smiles and hugs of gratitude flew around the guildhall as everyone received fantastic gifts from each other. Levy ended up with huge piles of books. Reedus got a bucket tonne of art supplies. Erza got various gifts from many members of the guild including a Natsu's scarf replica from Natsu, a never melt ice statue from Gray, she saw Levy's mischievous grin as she opened her present to reveal a rather graphic smutty novel Erza's face erupted with embarrassment and she hid the book under her pile of presents before Link could see. Erza was quite disappointed when she found out she was missing Link's present. She looked over to him seeing him with a large christmas jumper from Wendy and Carla. I guess he's saving it for later like I am.

After an hour of present unwrapping lunch was being served everyone ran over to their seats eager for the Yuletide meal. The table was bountifully laden with a huge assortment of meats, vegetables, Yuletide pastries and other delicious foods. The Guild tucked in happily and singing and drinking as they ate. The whole guild made merry for the remainder of that day.

Link saw Lucy hand a present over to Natsu. He eagerly opened it to find a book.  
>"Lucy, it's your novel?" He said<br>"Yep, I decided you should be the first to read it."  
>"but whats with the title?" He asked "My knight in shining armour?"despite his density he slowly figured out what she was insinuating. He hugged her tightly, speechless, by this point the whole guild was silently watching eagerly waiting. But to Natsu and Lucy it was as if they weren't even there. "Hey Lucy, you wanna go out with me?" Every person was glued to the scene, all the women, and Elfman, were almost in tears. "Of course I will silly." Lucy announced leaping on the dragon slayer and bringing him into a hug. The whole guild roared in approval cheering at the top of their lungs. "About damn time." Gray yelled. Markarov's eyes overflowed with joy. Juvia was happily clapping for the newly announced couples and was starting to get ideas of her own. Lucy looked over to Link who was clapping and grinning widely. Lucy gave him a wink.<br>"Did you have something to do with this Link?" Erza asked sitting next to him.  
>"Nope, I did nothing at all." he replied. Erza chuckled at his obvious lie.<p>

Late that evening Link stood on the guilds balcony looking out over Magnolia, the city was lit up like the night sky. It was truly a stunning sight. His hand was fondling with the final present he had to give away. In truth he was extremely nervous, for the once wielder of the triforce of courage giving a gift seemed beyond him. Erza was creeping up behind him hardly making a sound, ready to make him jump.  
>"Evening Erz." He announced hiding the present in his coat.<br>"Damn, how did you know?"  
>"I didn't really, just a lucky guess."<br>"Hmm… It really is beautiful isn't it." Erza said gazing out at the city, "Hey Link I still haven't given you your present. It was pretty hard for me to find something but I think this will be useful in the future. She held out a badly wrapped present. It was small, around the size of a jewellery box, Link thanked Erza for the gift and quickly unwrapped it. Inside a black velvet box was a small golden band that would fit around Link's wrist, embossed in the band was a white crystal the size of a small marble.  
>"It's a Lacroma band, you can store magic power in it to call on later, I had it made specially for you." Erza said waiting for a response.<br>"Erza, it's great." Link replied placing the band on his left wrist. He could feel it on his skin, it felt like an empty well waiting to be filled with power. He could feel how he could transfer energy between him and the lacroma. He let a small amount of energy into the lacroma and it faintly glowed green. He looked at Erza with gratitude and remembered his present.  
>"Hey Erza, it's not wrapped but I do have a present for you." Erza's face perked up into a smile. Link reached into his coat and brought out the goddesses harp.<br>"Link, you can't give me that. It's too valuable to you." Erza protested.  
>"That's precisely why I want you to have it. I spent all day yesterday looking for a present for you and nothing came close to what I wanted. In the end I decided I should give you this, back on my adventure this harp played a pivotal role every time I heard it's ring it made me remember that no matter how hard everything was no matter how much evil I had to fight there was still beauty in this world it was always the item that inspired me to carry on no matter what happened. It is my most prized possession and I want you to have it." He handed over the golden harp to Erza who took it. Staring at its wonder. She was almost in tears. She brought Link close and hugged him tightly.<br>"You realise I have no idea how to play this thing right?" Erza laughed.  
>"Well I can teach you, it's not difficult, here let me show you."<br>Link lifted the harp to his chest and showed Erza how to play. They spent the next two hours together taking it in turns in order to teach Erza, by the end of their session Erza could play it to a pretty good standard Link had taught Erza the ballad of the goddess and part of the song of the hero, she picked up the instrument very quickly, unlike when Link first got the harp himself, and was soon playing it incredibly well. There was no doubt she would surpass Link at this in no time.  
>"Listen, Erza." Link's face had turned serious, he faced her as they sat on the roof, their legs dangling off the edge. "I have discovered the location of the third spell. It's called Naryu's Love."<br>"Really where is it?"  
>"I was told it lies in the largest Lake in Fiore."<br>"That's near Clover, it's actually quite close we can get there by train."  
>"Erza, I'd rather I went alone this time, I have an awful feeling about what we will find."<br>Erza looked up resolute. "That's all the more reason to take me idiot."  
>"Erza please." Link pleaded only to be replied by her unwavering stare. "Ok, I understand, just… If I tell you to hide, run or even if I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, I need you to listen to me and do it immediately, Ok."<br>"Hmm, I can't make any promises, I don't want to leave you now and I won't want to later." _What am I saying she said she wouldn't leave a man who one day would have to leave her and return to his own time. _This was torture, she had told herself she had to not get involved with him because one day he would be gone but it was so hard.  
>"Well then I guess I'm stuck with you." He put his arm around Erza and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. Erza's heart beat manically.<br>"I guess you are." She almost whispered. "Happy Yuletide Link."  
>"Happy Yuletide, Erz."<br>They continued to sit together on that roof for the whole night, looking down to the twinkling city of Magnolia. Life was so peaceful, but how long could it last?


	14. Lake Sciliora

Chapter 14 - Lake sciliora

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Link and Erza are finally going to go look for Naryu's Love. From what I've planned Im thinking this section will probably last until the end of Janurary but we will see.

Please review it's important I get your feedback and thank you to everyone who already has. I'd also like to thank everyone who is frequenting and folloing the story. Thanks for sticking with me!

See you soon and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two days later, Link was in the guild hall waiting for Erza to arrive. By now the Yuletide decorations were coming down and the guild was back to work after their short holiday. The newly coupled Natsu and Lucy had gone off on a 'job' together leaving poor Happy behind, no one mentioned the fact that Natsu was hiding a pair of skis behind him. Link wondered how he would handle skiing with his motion sickness but just shrugged it off.<p>

Link thought to the mission ahead, Lord Francis said it was in the lake. This wasn't a huge problem for Link thanks to the Water dragon's scale but Erza may find it harder. He was glad he had stocked up on water breathing potions but didn't quite know how effective they would be. The other thing he had said would be that he would have to face his own darkness also confusing Link.

"Your sure up early, Link." Said a voice from below. Link looked down to find Markorov looking up at him.

"Well yeh, I've got a job." Link replied. Markorov's face went quite serious.

"Is it one of your more personal ones?"

"Um yes."

"Listen son, I need you to come with me it's quite important and your not going to like it." Link got worried but followed the small man to his office.

Erza entered the guildhall a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, Erza, if your looking for Link he is just with Gramps, I'm sure he will be out in a minute." Lisanna called to her. Erza walked over to her and Mira at the bar.

"With the master?" _I wonder why?_

"Yeh, it looked pretty serious but don't worry.

"Can I get you anything before you head down." Mira asked sweetly

"Um I'll just have a glass of water please."

"Of course,"

"So you going on another big adventure with Link then." Lisanna asked.

"Not really we're going diving in the lake behind the guild."

"Really, from what I've heard it's really deep no one has been able to touch the bottom?" Mira asked.

"Yes, I've heard."

"How are you going to get down surely you'd need to breath underwater."

"Well Link said he sorted it, I don't know how though I don't have any water breathing armours or equipment, maybe he is bringing Juvia along."

Link and Markorov entered the main hall they both had rather serious looks on their faces. They perked up quickly seeing Erza and everyone else.

"Morning Erza, you ready to go?" Link asked

"Of course." Erza replied.

"I guess you better go then. Good luck Link I'll see you when you get back." Markarov said.

"You too master. See you guys later." With that the party left the hall and headed towards the lake

"When did you get so chummy with the master?" Link just laughed and shrugged off the question.

Standing on the lake shore they could see how vast it was, the other side of the lake was a thin black line on the horizon. It was more like an inland sea than a lake. Snow had come up to the edge of the lake and ice had formed in more sheltered patches of water. Around them trees lay bare of their leaves and looked dead against background of the cloudy sky.

"Where do you suppose we start looking?" Erza asked.

"Things like this are always in the deepest part of the lake." Link suggested. Looking at the ice cold water. Erza also felt rather reluctant about entering the lake in the middle of winter.

"Well then. Requip swim gear." Light shone around Erza who was stripped of her winter armour replacing it with a plain black bikini. Subconsciously she had chosen it to look good in front of Link but he wasn't paying much attention, much to her frustration.

Here Erza drink this." He handed her a bottle full of sparkling blue liquid. "It will allow you to hold your breath for longer."

"How long?" Erza looked cautious.

"an hour or two." Erza looked at Link's homemade concoction and wasn't entirely convinced. reluctantly drank half the bottle. She could feel her lungs inflating increasing their capacity it was an incredibly odd sensation.

"You ready?" Link asked. Erza gasped unable to speak and made an odd whale like noise, Link tried to hold it but simply couldn't and burst out laughing. Erza wasn't amused and bashed Link over the head. "Let's go then." Link waded into the lake flinching at the cold. Erza followed closely shivering at the cold waters touch. She followed Link closely, astonished at how clear and deep the water was already, he seemed to be doing absolutely fine at swimming even in his heavy chain-mail and armour.

They had been swimming for over half an hour now, Erza predicted they were nearing the centre of the lake. Above them was incredibly clear but below had taken a dark cloudy hue, it was quite disconcerting. Link's face was screwed up in a frown. She figured he was unsure if they were going in the right direction. He looked at Erza then below. He dived into the darkness, incredibly quickly. Erza attempted to follow but Link was fading from her sight. She tried desperately to catch up but soon Link had vanished, she stopped and noticed she could no longer see the sky. Dark murk surrounded her she could not see anything but the odd blue hue of the water that surrounded her. Erza began to panic slightly how was Link going to find her in this mist.

To her relief, Link's friendly face appeared next to her after a minute. She punched him for leaving her but her motion was slowed by the water and became more of a nudge. Link looked excited and took her hand leading her down into the depths. Soon Erza saw why, the dark cloud faded away revealing thousands of golden twinkling lights surrounding a huge domed underwater palace. Strange humanoid fish people swam around the glittering palace elegantly dancing amongst the currents. Link and Erza continued to swim down towards the palace taking in the glorious sight, how had this remained hidden from the world after all this time? The palace was surrounded by huge gardens of coral which stained the floor in thousands of incredible colours. Shoals of fish and other marine life seemed to fly above the palace roof.

As they approached a small force of the fish creatures came up to greet them their spears pointed at the intruders. Link raised his hands in surrender he could tell these creatures were obviously intelligent, they must have been the ones to build this place. They were however being rather hostile, Erza figured it was due to the fact they weren't used to visitors. Suddenly, Erza felt her lungs contract. She let out a yelp which was drowned out by the water and released a large bubble of air. Link saw her and immediately swam over ignoring the spears. he removed his dragon-scale necklace and put it around Erzas neck holding his breath. Erza suddenly breathed again seeing Link with his cheeks puffed out. She looked over to the odd fish people, they seemed to be arguing about something. One pointed at her necklace, Link was beginning to struggle. The fish made their minds up and grabbed Link and Erza and dragged them down into the palace.

They made it just on time, They surfaced in an area filled with air rather than water. Links face had turned as blue as the water and he choked heavily. Erza tried to rush to his side, but the fish men held her back and bound her hands in some strange seaweed. Erza got a good look at the room the walls were a deep blue, the floor was made of a beige marble with an assortment of shells trapped in the rock. A door was at the head of the room made from a white soapstone was cast open and a taller fish man entered the room.

"What in Naryu's name is going on here?" He yelled across the room.

"Intruders, General, but they have a rather… Special artefact." One man replied. The general noticed the dragon scale necklace around Erza's neck.

"Intruders how? no one can get in or out of our domain without… Ah...You state your name and business here." The general pointed at Erza

"My name is Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail, we have come here seeking Naryu's Love." She said quickly still concerned about Link who was still coughing. The general frowned.

"Follow me, the prince will want to know about this and stop that boy blubbering." The general ordered. Erza was ushered towards the exit, leaving Link behind.

"Wait I'm not going without him." Erza protested but she felt the tip of a bronze spear on her back and was pushed on.

"Don't struggle and he will be kept safe unless the prince deems otherwise." A soldier said behind her. Erza surrendered angrily she didn't have much of a choice.

Erza and her guards winded through the palace eventually reaching a large door that seemed to be made of some porous stone.

"Right, when you get in here make sure you give your utmost respect to the prince. If you are the hero we'll know it soon enough." Erza realised the mistake they had made, she was not the hero, Link was she had just borrowed the scale.

Before she could protest the doors opened and the small group entered into an incredible throne room. Along the sides of the room were large benches that sloped up towards the wall, they were full of the odd fish people who were all loudly conversing among each other. As she entered she looked behind her to find the whole place was a huge amphitheatre filled to the brim with fish men. It was incredibly daunting it seemed the whole population had arrived for an open court and she was on trial. Just above the door Link stood on a balcony with his hands bound guarded by two other soldiers, she smiled and nodded at Link. She felt happy that he was safe for now but she noticed his sword had been removed. It didn't concern her very much anymore she knew he could summon it if he had to.

Erza stepped into the centre of the room and the crowd went silent. She felt thousands of fishy eyes on her back. She looked ahead to a large coral throne. She was incredibly surprised to find an incredibly young fish man in the chair wearing a fine silver crown. She assumed this was the prince but she didn't realise he would be so young he couldn't be more than ten years old by human standards. She was forced onto her knees in front of the prince. He stood up and approached Erza, he bent down and got a good look at her face she met his eyes.

"Who are you?" He said, his voice had hardly broken yet. Why was he on the throne?

"I am Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail." She replied.

"Hey Jacob undo her ties she is no threat here." The prince ordered. The general obliged Erza stood up towering over the young prince.

"This is technically an interrogation but I can tell you're the real thing, I'm sure your as confused about us as we are you. So let me introduce us. My name is Prince Ruro. I am what is known as a Zora." Erza didn't seem any more confident. "If you have that necklace that means you are the Hero of legend." Erza was about to protest but Ruro interrupted her. "Unfortunately we are going to need a bit more proof. You are supposedly incredible in combat I would very much like to see it so," the prince raised his voice. "I decree if you defeat the Zora champion we will believe you otherwise we will be forced to deem you intruders and spies in which we will have to execute you." The crowd cheered and Erza looked incredibly surprised it was a rather brash decision, did this kid know what he was doing? She hadn't been given a breath, she wasn't the hero of legend Link was. She looked back at him, he shrugged. She instantly knew she didn't have a choice. "Very well." She bowed slightly as the prince skipped back to his throne, the general and his soldiers joined him. A weapons rack was produced for Erza by another Zora soldier. She held out her hand refusing the weapons much to the crowds astonishment. The prince looked excited and bounced up and down on his throne. The door Erza had entered from opened again. A tall muscular Zora entered the room wielding a long bronze spear. He was dressed in slightly more ornate armour than the soldiers she had met and looked incredibly skilled in combat. He approached Erza and bowed politely. Erza returned the favour. The Zora got into battle position raising his spear above his head, Erza stretched her arms hooking them across her chest as if she were preparing for a race. The champion chuckled at the woman in her bikini, she had no hope if she was unarmed. The prince raised his hand and brought it down initiating the battle.


End file.
